Genma Shiranui
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: It's finally after the war and the Konoha residents are all helping each other restore the Hidden Village back to its glory. But among all the busy fixing, creating, and restoring - one topic remains the most mysterious: Hinata Hyuuga, who had rejected Naruto's returned affections. Secrets and rumors fly about, but what is it that keeps her innocent? Certainly NOT Genma Shiranui.
1. Chapter 1

Genma Shiranui

BK

BK: For **RiverDarkness** who requested a GenmaXHinata. I adore this pairing.

I don't own any Naruto characters.

BK

Genma Shiranui was a strange shinobi. He was calm, collected, impartial, proud, and above all casual. But he did have a tendency to crack some wise jokes every once in a while, especially during serious situations.

His actual hair color when he was younger was actually white. But when he was promoted to a Chunin at the age of thirteen and a Jonin at fourteen, somewhere along the way his hair had turned into a amber brown. It was nothing important, just an interesting fact about Genma Shiranui.

He had also completed 935 missions. An overwhelming load of missions that any shinobi would be proud of and free to boast about.

But not Genma Shiranui. He was a calm, collected, impartial, proud, and casual person.

He always had that senbon in his mouth, hands in his pockets, and ever mysterious smile about him. He was a very handsome fellow with many admirers. His job was to protect the Hokage. A job given only to the elite.

So it was a little bit strange when he went out of his way to find the Hyuuga heiress.

Of course, being Sasuke, he shook it off as nothing serious. Genma Shiranui was simply doing a favor for Naruto the Hokage. They were all adults now, he shouldn't care about petty things like jealousy. Not that he was in love with the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata Hyuuga was a strange shinobi herself. During the war, she had confessed her love to Naruto and helped bring him back to reality, bringing the war to an end with simply a touch on Naruto's cheek.

By when Naruto had responded to her feelings, she had rejected him saying that she loved him, yes, but she would be betraying her feelings if she didn't tell him that the feelings had worn down and she didn't feel the same way anymore. She still admired him, still wanted to support him, and still wanted to be there for him, but she didn't want to be romantically involved with him. Naruto wasn't crushed, just spurred on to capture her heart. And throughout Konoha, Hinata and Naruto were the famous pair that every news station wanted a bit of juicy information about.

But along with Hinata's rejection, doors opened for other males. Specifically her brash teammate Kiba Inuzuka, his perverted mentor Kakashi, the Kazekage of Suna himself, and Sasuke – not that he was in love with the Hyuuga heiress, mind you.

How they fell for her charms was not a question. She was a strong and elite shinobi who held her own ground during a battle. Being the Hyuuga heiress was no fancy name, she had trained her whole life to better herself and bring glory to the renowned clan. It wouldn't do to have a weak heiress. To add onto that, she had worked with an element other than air that the Hyuuga were so proud about: water. With water and air at her arsenal, she could create ice and snow, making blizzards and shrouding battles within seconds. And she was the most graceful, polite, elegant, and reserved lady in the whole village.

A complete natural with her modesty about her clan's legacy and her utter beauty. She was certainly beautiful, no doubt about that. Who wouldn't want to tease her and try to make her release a sound other than that soft, smooth voice she always had? It was no wonder her family allowed her to wander freely and intermingle with the Konoha population, specifically the male population.

So when the five feet and nine inches tall Genma Shiranui cornered the smaller five feet and four inches Hyuuga heiress, Sasuke merely wrote it off as another male to Hyuuga heiress encounter. Nothing he should be worried or jealous about. After all, he was an Uchiha, the most sought after male in the village.

But something did feel off to Sasuke about those two strange shinobi.

Hinata simply did not blush for anyone other than being embarrassed by compliments, talking about scandalous things with Ino and Sakura, or when she wore a drop dead sexy dress, of which Sasuke had the honor of hiding other men from. Hinata also did not stutter for the same reasons. What the male population wouldn't give to hear her stutter cutely with a red face in front of them.

But she did just that, blush pink and stutter, in front of Genma Shiranui.

Now Sasuke who had just began walking away from the scene did begin to think it was rather... different.

The two strange shinobi were in an alley. A spacious alley, but an alley no less, and Genma Shiranui did have his arms on the wall behind the Hyuuga trapping her in.

It suddenly occurred to Sasuke, once the bringer of hell to Konoha, that he did see Hinata interact with the Hokage bodyguards very much right after the war. Sasuke had finally found his reason to return to Konoha and helped fix the broken village back to its once supreme stature.

At first he thought it was because of Naruto. She was in love with him, at least used to be in love with him. But she was also the Hyuuga heiress who had political power and so he thought that she went to and from the long, boring talks at the Hokage building. But then again, if he remembered correctly, Hinata Hyuuga also fostered the Genin to Chunin promotional division of the Hokage duties. Of which included one of the bodyguards was assigned to take care of. That bodyguard was Genma Shiranui, who once even proctored Sasuke's own Chunnin exam.

So it finally clicked into his head that Hinata probably spent most of her time around one male right after the war, if not Naruto her previous love, Neji the most likely candidate for her hand, or brash teammate Kiba, but actually older, mature, smooth talking Genma Shiranui who wasn't at all interested in any females other than the one in front of him at the moment.

Then Sasuke's ears finally turned red with a twinge of jealousy when he saw their intimate interaction.

Genma leaned down closer to the object of Konoha's affections, whispering something to her, causing the most beautiful bloom of rosy petals amongst her soft cheeks. She stuttered, actually stuttered, something incoherent back to him and he chuckled softly to her obvious embarrassed rejection to his idea. Her arms were resting against her chest, hands clasped as she looked down at his Jonin vest instead. A pretty blush adorning her beautiful face and her doe eyes modestly looking away from his amused and slyly smiling face.

He bent down on his knees to meet her moon colored eyes. His hands had slid off the wall and onto the sides of her slimming lavender jacket. They rested on her hips and her soft back. Her silky long, dark tresses fell forward brushing his face and he whispered something once again.

She blushed furiously and after a long moment's pause, of which they stared into each others eyes tenderly and with conviction, her hands moved from her chest to his shoulders and her right hand graced his cheek, taking out his senbon.

He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, enjoying her desired hand, and then opened them again as the Hyuuga heiress leaned down. His hands moved to her legs and she finally gave him what he asked for.

A soft, tender kiss upon his lips.

They stayed there, caught in the moment, until his own hands moved to her hair and brushed away the dark tresses that brushed softly against his face. They stayed there, parted only by millimeters and out of breath, when he finally captured her lips instead, finally disturbed and impatient. He pressed against her and she pulled on his Jonin vest to bring him closer. Just when her lips finally parted for him after a whole year of asking for kisses, he grabbed her whole body, enveloping her into his own and moved lightening quick to the side as a kunai landed with a deafening thunk just right next to his ear.

Hinata gasped, holding on tightly to his vest, and Genma turned to look at a burning red and very furious Uchiha who had not yet recovered from his throwing kunai position.

Well, so much for a secret relationship.

"Genma Shiranui!"

BK

BK: I am most certainly going to continue this story. I love it too much. I love Genma and Hinata too much to let it simply stay as a one-shot. I mean think about it... it's a secret relationship. And who else is best at hiding secret things than the quiet Hyuuga and a very casual, calm, collected shinobi named Genma Shiranui?


	2. Chapter 2

BK: I'm back! I hope you like this series, I absolutely do. Thank you reviewers, you make my heart tremble. And thus I want to make yours tremble with my stories.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

BK

There was something strange about the way Sasuke looked to and from Genma Shiranui and Hinata Hyuuga. It was as if there was something he accused them of.

Naruto had assigned them all to restore a farmer's little home. Sasuke, Hinata, Genma, and Sakura were all sweating from the hot sun and they continued to pound away on needles and walls. They were running short on shinobis and so the slightly older Jonin in their company toned down their conversations.

Sakura shifted her body slightly, trying in any way to lighten the awkward and thickly filled tension in the air. She coughed slightly and the three people turned to look at her. Sakura smiled sheepishly at them, pounding at her chest as if she didn't mean to purposely cough. Sasuke looked away immediately, dismissing her while Genma's senbon moved upwards without care and then he went back to pound at the needle. Hinata though, tilted her head and she moved towards her pink headed friend.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan? I brought water canteens if you needed a drink." The Hyuuga's smooth voice lightened the situation just by a few layers.

Sakura who was much deterred and uncomfortable by the situation, gladly accepted Hinata's proposal. Hinata smiled at her and she turned towards her Hyuuga colored bag that was some ways off. Sakura looked at the two males in front of her who had paused to look at what Hinata had to offer her. Sasuke's glance was mild and calm, staring at the Hyuuga heiress's back. Genma's was without interest, as if this was something she simply did and he turned back to pounding at the needle.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and then turned swiftly on her heel to follow the Hyuuga beauty. They were all in comfortable work clothes. Sasuke was in a light shirt and some pants. Genma had merely taken off his Jonin vest, having received the assignment on late notice and Sakura, who knew the weather was going to be hot, wore some shorts and a shirt. Hinata on the other hand, with her long hair tied up, wore an oversized long sleeved shirt that stopped just below her bottom and some gray tights.

When they reached the bag, some ways away from the men, Sakura finally let out a breath, "Whoo! That was intense. I wonder what's wrong with Sasuke?"

Hinata didn't answer, opening her bag, and she presented Sakura with an ice cold water canteen. Sakura smiled and she downed the whole thing in her parched throat. She handed it back and placed her hands on her hips, continuing the conversation.

"What do you think is Sasuke's problem? He keeps looking at you and Genma-san."

Hinata tilted her head questionably and she furrowed her eyebrows, "Really? I think it's just the heat."

Sakura knew that it was otherwise. She couldn't be in Sasuke's team and not be able to tell when he was mad or not. Heat wouldn't make an Uchiha frown that much in such a short time, but she shrugged it off anyways, bringing the subject to heat.

"Speaking of the heat, why are you in such warm clothes? Not a piece of skin on this hot day."

Hinata looked at herself and she smiled lightly, "My skin burns easily under the sun."

Sakura made an _Oh, that's right_ face and she laughed, "Oops, I forgot. You do have really pale skin. Sometimes I wonder if anyone's ever had the honor of... _touching your skin_."

Sakura giggled and she wagged an eyebrow at her much more reserved friend. Hinata blushed and she drank down some water to prevent herself from having to answer anything.

It had been only several months after the war. Naruto was serving to be a very competent Hokage. The village was patriotic and loved to help each other out. With the war over and peace coming into the land, many shinobi were finally thinking of settling down. Sakura herself was happy with Lee, who she had tried to avoid until the very end. The thought of her full-of-life and joyful lover made her blush and she impulsively asked Hinata a question that had been bothering her. She would feel much better if she asked Hinata who seemed much more pure and innocent than Ino.

"H-hinata-chan," Sakura started with a stutter, "do you... have you slept with a man yet?"

Hinata blinked and she looked at Sakura with quiet observance. Sakura jumped back at her calm reaction and raised her hands up quickly, trying to defend her honor, "N-no! It's not what you think! Lee and I were – We just – I mean, I really love him! I'm just embarrassed! I have no experience! I just wanted to know if you were in the same boat is all."

Hinata giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand and she smiled knowingly, "Sakura-chan... I won't lie to you if you ask genuinely."

Sakura paled and she blushed, "I... I just want to move onto the next level with Lee. He cares for me so much... and I want our first time to be memorable."

Hinata nodded, understanding her concern, and she looked over at the two men who were still working on the half-built house. She smiled faintly and crossed her arms, leaning her cheek against her fist, "It'll be memorable. I promise you that if you truly love him and he truly loves you... it'll be the best thing in the world."

Sakura sighed and she asked another question that had been bugging her, "Did it hurt?"

Hinata turned to face Sakura and the corners of her lips turned slightly upwards. The Hyuuga heiress grabbed her bag and walked towards the working men. Sakura blinked and she followed Hinata, waiting for an answer.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata turned her head slightly, acknowledging that Sakura wanted an answer and she spoke with sentiment, "Not if he takes care of you the whole time and restrains himself. When you see how much he struggles to keep you safe, you'll feel so protected in his trusted arms that the pain to become one being will be worth it."

Sakura blushed at the poetic answer and she smiled widely to herself. If Hinata said that it felt that way, then it must truly be that way. After all... Hinata was the most pure and innocent – wait...!

"Hinata?"

Hinata waved lightly to the men as the females approached them. The Hyuuga heiress pointed to her bag and waved the water bottle in her hand. Sakura's eyes finally widened as she worked full circle.

"Hinata, you're not a virgin?!"

… There was a pause, as if the whole world stopped time, and Hinata turned to meet Sakura's emerald eyes. She smiled inconspicuously, giving no straight answer, and then turned to face the men that had stopped pounding their hammers, having not heard Sakura's exclamation.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and she knew she had two choices in front of her to choose to believe from: Hinata was a virgin OR Hinata was not a virgin.

From the way she handed the water canteens carefully and with quiet care, Sakura decided that Hinata was absolutely a virgin. How could that petite, modest little girl ever tread in such a scandalous area of life? Sakura laughed nervously to herself and she wiped away the sweat that was on her forehead.

"Let's rest. It's already half way built. We can start after a little break." Sasuke's voice was well reasoned and he had already started walking towards the water bend.

Sakura nodded and she pointed after him, waiting for Hinata's and Genma's replies to the idea.

"I'll keep building." Genma's mouth moved slightly, the senbon moving with his lips and he went inside the house to work, giving Sakura a nod.

Sakura shrugged and she turned to look at Hinata who said with quiet assurance, "I'm going to continue as well."

Sakura tilted her head, admiring the two strange people, and said herself, "Alright... I guess I'll be back in a little bit then."

Hinata smiled and then followed Genma inside where the shadows at least provided some shade. The wall obscured Sakura's view and she started walking towards Sasuke who was washing away his hot face, making a splashing facade. Just when she almost reached him, Sakura forgot that she had left her water canteen next to the house and returned to retrieve it.

She continued back, trekking on the same path she used. As soon as Sakura picked up her water canteen, she decided to say some type of greeting to the two strange shinobi by poking her head in, only to stop with wide eyes.

Hinata was wiping away sweat on Genma's forehead with her sleeve. They faced each other and were very close, much closer than needed on such a hot day. He looked at her longingly, as she dabbed at his forehead tenderly, and he touched the ends of her ponytail, tugging at it slightly. She stopped and diverted her attention to his caramel eyes. He gave her a subtle smile and a blush erupted on her face.

He took out his senbon and trailed it across her moist collar bone, watching her shiver slightly beneath him, her breath hitching.

"You're sweating. You should wear less clothing." Genma suggested casually.

Hinata touched his wandering hand tenderly and took out the senbon from his hand, throwing it somewhere behind her. She glanced up at him with careful eyes and looked away immediately when he smiled slyly at her.

"You know the sun burns me easily," she whispered, not looking at him when his hand was released from her soft touch and instead continued to her smooth, pale neck.

He closed in on her and said huskily, "I meant that you should wear _less_ _clothing_."

She made the slightest sound of a whimper and he took it as a yes to continue. His left hand captured her two wrists, jerking her closer to his body by taking them to his chest, their heat mixing higher in temperature, and the right hand on her neck slipped underneath the collar of her oversized shirt. He brushed it to the side of her left arm and her bare shoulder was made open to him, slick with sweat.

He leaned down and kissed the pale area. The burning tip of his tongue licking her salty waters slowly in a vertical line. Her eyes closed slightly, feeling the sensation of being scorched, and she made another noise as he flicked his tongue to hear her delightful voice before moving onto her earlobe and giving her a tiny nibble.

Her wrists, trapped in his bigger, stronger hand, pulled her in even closer as his other hand made little round patterns on her bare spine underneath her oversized shirt. The collected sweat from his hands turned into a drop of warm water that slid down her spine, teasing her. Her hands grabbed his wet shirt feebly and she let out a noise when he kissed the wet valley between her collar bone.

"N-no! ...Genma! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san are here!"

He slowly stopped and his half lidded eyes closed from the passionate cry. He pressed his ear against her pounding heart and stopped with a gruff sigh of defeat.

"Fine..." he murmured, "Damn the Uchiha."

Hinata smiled as the older man beneath her whined slightly like a neglected child. She knew that he missed her even if he didn't say it. The encounter with the Uchiha had shaken them a bit and they didn't see each other until this hot sunny day when Naruto assigned them to rebuild the house.

"We can't slip up again. At least Sasuke-san had pride enough not to spread a rumor about whether we were lovers or not."

Genma let go of her wrists and contented himself with hugging her whole being yearningly, resting his chin on her silky head, "Sure... sure. Give the Uchiha some credit."

Hinata giggled quietly and she wrapped her arms affectionately around his shoulders, smoothing her thumb behind the soft spot of his neck, "And Genma too, for always staying calm, collected, impartial and above all, very causal."

"Mhmm..." he answered without much concern and asked with a whisper, "How about a kiss?"

Hinata closed her eyes and leaned into him, burying her ear into his chest to hear his healthy, pumping heart, "... where will you like it?"

He parted slightly from her and stared into her moon-like eyes, his own honey brown eyes staring deep into hers, "Anywhere..." he said with airy urgency, "I just need you."

Sakura pressed her hands to her mouth hard to hold in the squeal, but she didn't get there in time. The squeal entered the sensitive ears of the two people in front of her and Hinata parted away from Genma like the opposite pole of a magnet. Genma only smiled lightly at her concern and pulled out another senbon, putting it in his mouth as if being caught was no problem at all. Hinata's face was extremely red and she fixed her oversized shirt quickly.

Sakura skidded to the side of the building and quickly shook her water canteen, making some washy sounds in an effort to hide her eavesdropping and peeping. She coughed and squealed again for the sake of her honor.

"Ahh! Oh! It was just a bug!"

Hinata came out and she looked with concern at Sakura, knowing full well how much Sakura _hated_ bugs.

"Sakura-chan!"

Hinata ran towards her and Genma appeared behind her, unfazed by the situation. He stood there with his hands in his pocket and the senbon in his mouth. Hinata concerned herself with trying to comfort Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked again, holding Sakura's hand.

Sakura stared at Genma who raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright Sakura-san?"

Sakura laughed nervously and she nodded, "Oh yeah, no problem. It flew away."

Hinata sighed with relief and she smiled at her, "Thank goodness. I thought you were in trouble or something."

The pink headed medic laughed, patting Hinata's hand, and shook it off. Sasuke appeared upon the scene, hair wet and brooding, while glaring hard at Genma. Then it clicked in Sakura's mind as Sasuke's hard glare softened upon looking at Hinata's beautiful, blushing face.

_So this is what was bothering Sasuke. _

Sakura giggled and winked at Hinata.

_Genma Shiranui_.

BK

BK: Poor Genma...


	3. Chapter 3

BK: I'm back! So I just finished this story! It's fabulous... and I think you'll love it.

BK

Their hands kept brushing against each other, but Naruto didn't notice anything particularly interesting about them. Not that he was the most perceptive person on earth, but the way Hinata and Genma worked together in front of him was like two people trying to get a boring job done as quickly and efficiently as the could.

Then why was it that Naruto's eyebrow kept twitching when Hinata passed the signed document about Genins and Chunins over to Genma? It was as if Genma's fingers lingered just a tad bit too much. Just a tad. A tad.

He ended up counting the seconds that Genma's fingers lingered on Hinata's. It wasn't a full blown second, but it wasn't half a second either. Genma's lingering fingers were bordering on the more than half a half of a second.

Of course Naruto knew he shouldn't be worried too much about this. He was simply observing them work. He had work himself like signing a thousand documents, but watching them, especially Hinata, was much more interesting than signing some papers.

"Oi. Hinata-chan... want to eat some Ichiraku ramen after this?"

Hinata paused in the middle of passing a signed document over to Genma, whose hand held Hinata's fingers in his own as they both stared at him. Naruto eyed the intimate touch before him and his eyebrow twitched.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked sweetly, asking him to confirm what he had just asked.

Naruto swore he saw Genma's fingers tighten on Hinata's delicate ones when he had asked the question. But as soon as he thought that, Genma took the paper away from the Hyuuga heiress and Naruto thought maybe he mistook it as Genma trying to grab the paper from Hinata.

"Uh... yeah, dinner on me." Naruto confirmed with a grin.

He was rewarded with a pink blush and Naruto inwardly yelled, "Score!"

Hinata looked down at the blank signature and signed it with the quill, "Of course Naruto-kun. I would love to have dinner with you."

Suddenly the atmosphere in the Hokage room turned heavy and thick, so dense that a knife could slice through it in half. Naruto gulped and he looked around. Nothing. He looked at the two elite shinobi in front of him to see if they too, felt that heaviness bearing down upon him. But they didn't look up or around. They just continued on with signing and passing and filing.

Hinata looked as serene as ever, her blushing pink face concentrated on finishing her work. The handsome man next to her did the same thing, his senbon tipping up and down. Naruto failed to notice that the senbon broke in half when he had asked Hinata to dinner.

Letting out a breath of hot air, Naruto sank down in his chair and decided that the heavy atmosphere was nothing but a mind trick. His feet hit the bottom of the desk and made a loud thumping noise. The heavy books Tsunade left in front of him that he never read fell over and stubbed the very tip of his toes. He yelled out in pain, cursing his stupidity for not wearing shoes that day, and jerked out of his seat immediately grabbing hold of his pained toes.

"Mother of milking cows! Oooh!"

Hinata rose immediately and she raced over to him, covering his cheek with one of her hands and the other on his shoulder, steadying him.

"Naruto-kun! Sit back down, I'll tend to it."

He nodded furiously and sat gingerly in his chair. The air grew thicker if possible. Hinata's blushing face grew darker as she bent down and touched Naruto's feet. She prodded at them and Naruto made a semi-moaning noise.

"Aaa-ah! That's..." Naruto sentence slowed to a stop as Hinata's face turned redder by the second, completely turning his pained noise into something more.

His face turned from pain to a sort of fancy as he realized that this could be his chance to recapture her heart. Apparently, not all her feelings were completely worn down. He cracked a grin and replayed that pained noise.

"Aaa-ahh! It hurts! Tsunade-baachan left such horrible, heavy books!"

Hinata blinked and she pointed to his whole feet, "Does the whole thing hurt, Naruto-kun?"

He nodded, completely disregarding his bodyguard which was observing the whole thing with carefully restrained emotions. Naruto watched as Hinata performed the basic medicnin ninjutsu on him and the pain carefully glided away.

"T-there... that should d-do it," Hinata said with a cute stutter.

Naruto's eyes widened as he made her stutter and he moved closer to her, leaning all the way out of his chair to meet her moon colored eyes.

"Hey... you're stuttering again." Naruto said with a triumphant grin.

Hinata blushed deeper and she began stuttering an embarrassed denial. The crack of a broken quill brought them back to reality as they both realized that they weren't alone. Genma Shiranui stared at them with his broken senbon in his stiff mouth. The broken quill was quickly discarded before Naruto had even registered that it was his favorite quill.

"Uh... what's up Genma?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Hinata blinked and she covered her red face with her cool hands. She moved back to her chair and she didn't dare look at Naruto or Genma, not knowing what the correct response was. She never saw this side of Genma and she didn't want to reawaken Naruto's hope for her feelings.

Quietly, she resumed her signing expedition and never looked up again.

Genma took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, eying the distraught Hyuuga, before he answered the bright and cheery Hokage, "If you're treating dinner, maybe you should invite me too."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and he was about to deny Genma when the brunette man cut him off, "We don't want Hyuuga-san feeling uncomfortable in the limelight of all those news stations."

The blonde Hokage stopped there and thought for a while. Genma was right. Naruto knew that they were the hottest topic in Konoha as of the moment. They dearly wanted to know how Naruto would win her heart back. Doing this would only make her shy away from him. Naruto sighed and placed his cheek against his fist, looking at the beautiful Hyuuga in front of him.

"Fine. Dinner on me."

Genma nodded, quietly satisfied and safely retreating out of the jealousy zone. He was just about to return to filing papers when Naruto rose and walked towards the Hyuuga. Immediately, his senses all fired up again.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and he grabbed her shoulders, making her face him. He boldly touched her chin and tipped her face so that they looked at each others' eyes. Sapphire gems gleamed into nervous opal pearls, and Naruto leaned in with a purpose.

Stunned, the Hyuuga heiress couldn't respond coherently as Naruto's eyes closed slowly and his handsome face neared hers. His lips came closer and closer. Hinata shut her eyes and then something swished between them, effectively cutting off Naruto's kiss.

A broken senbon landed precisely with a heavy thunk on the Hokage wall, narrowly missing the first Hokage's picture. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked straight at where it came from. Hinata too let out a breath and she curved her head to look at Genma who, unlike Sasuke, looked perfectly normal with a calm expression on his face. Hinata's face filled with a guilt as she couldn't look at Genma straight in the eyes.

Naruto's face fumed and he asked a threatening question, the chakra swirling inside him, "Genma Shiranui... are you trying to kill the Hokage?"

Hinata blinked and she looked desperately at Genma and Naruto, the two people in her life that she valued the most, "N-naruto-kun! Genma-san!"

Genma smiled and he threw another senbon as Hinata tried to tug at Naruto's shirt to get his attention. The senbon cut between them and he smiled at Naruto mischievously.

"Ah... sorry about that. My hand slipped Hokage-sama."

Naruto's eyes gleamed red and two words escaped his mouth with feral amusement and slight anger.

"Genma Shiranui!"

BK

BK: Teehee... jealous Genma. Poor Naruto. And then... Hinata. I want to give them all a hug!


	4. Chapter 4

BK: Thanks for the love guys. I love your reviews. Again, this story is for **RiverDarkness**, who requested this pairing. Without it, this story would have probably never came to be!

BK

There was something obviously wrong about the air around the two usually calm and collected shinobis. Genma Shiranui would not look at Hinata Hyugga who tried her best to make the situation normal.

It was a dark night with the moon hanging low. Hinata prodded the flaming fire in front of them to keep it going. There wasn't a sound in the night except for the constant crackles of the fire. Hinata couldn't exactly face Genma.

Akamaru, a nin-dog who knew humans well enough to practically read any human situation, felt a little conflicted as he watched the two shinobis that had to stay up guarding for the night. His partner Kiba had knocked out for the night and Akamaru knew that no matter how much of a light sleeper his owner was, this night Kiba would not bother to wake. Kiba was too tired from all the heavy lifting building the new farm houses in the outskirts of the town and too tired from lack of sleep.

After all, Hinata and Genma were up holding the ground safe tonight. Nothing would happen.

To everyone around them, Hinata and Genma were merely partners. The were just shinobis that got put into the same groups consecutively and had jobs that correlate. Naturally they would become friends. But to Akamaru who had a talent for sensing things, the nin-dog could tell that Genma and Hinata had something more. Something deeper. Something more meaningful.

It wasn't on this particular night that Akamaru had a feeling that Genma was in love with Hinata. As a frequent companion of Hinata, Akamaru had seen Genma fall in love with the quiet, polite, and modest beautiful girl. It didn't take a genius to understand that Genma was ensnared.

As soon as the war was over and people went back to restoring the village, making the days peaceful, happy, and full of content. Naruto was proclaimed Hokage and along with that, Kiba was placed with Hana, his veterinarian sister, to help raise the new pups and preparing himself to become the next leader of the Inuzuka clan. Of course that left a lot of time for Akamaru to sit around so when Hinata read Akamaru's feelings and offered to have him follow her around the village, Akamaru pounced on her and followed tail much to Kiba's annoyance.

So it was then that Akamaru saw how the calm, collected, and above all, the very casual shinobi Genma fell in love with his beautiful and quiet teammate Hinata.

Hinata had just started teaching the new Chunnins their foundational skills. She helped with the promotion of Genins to Chunnins. She was the perfect person for the job. She had a soft, smooth voice that made the nervous Chunnins calm down after their vigorous tests and she had a way about her that motivated people naturally to do their best. Maybe it was her pale, creamy colored eyes that calmed people down, or maybe the way she touched their hand lightly to signal that she was there for them, but mostly, Akamaru knew that it was the way Hinata spoke that ultimately soothed and drew people to her.

And that was when Genma noticed her too.

Hinata was speaking to Konohamaru who barely scraped the Chunnin test. He failed again though his loud mouthed partner Moegi was promoted. Hinata felt she should console him even though it wasn't her job to do so. Genma was nearby filing the papers that Moegi had passed the Chunnin Exam when Hinata pulled Konohamaru aside as Moegi left the room to celebrate her success.

"Konohamaru-kun... I know you let Moegi have the scroll."

Konohamaru stopped in his tracks as the door closed and he turned to face Hinata. Genma, who was quietly shuffling papers slowed his movements. There was something a little special in Hinata's voice as she spoke. Akamaru who was laying down on the rug noticed Genma was staring at Hinata the whole day as she congratulated people. Hinata was beautiful, but she was also mystically spiritual and full. Looking at her gave people a sense of fulfillment. She didn't look like some newly grown girl from a war, she seemed mature and completed. She had told Naruto she loved him just a few weeks back so that she held no regrets.

It was pretty far spread news. Of course, Genma would have known, but it didn't stop him from occasionally looking at his new partner.

"I didn't give her the scroll! I saved her." Konohamaru replied immediately. His tone sounded conflicted and incoherent.

Hinata blinked and then she moved closer to him touching his clenched hands. Konohamaru had grown by now. If he stood straight, his eyes reached Hinata's nose. Hinata bent down a little, creating an intimate space and she gave him the lightest of smiles.

"I know. I believe you. That's why I know that next year, you'll become a Chunnin... and then the year after that, you'll become a Jonin... And before I know it, you'll be the next Hokage just like your forefathers and Naruto-kun. And if you stay a Genin... well, Naruto became Hokage even without promoting to all those titles."

Konohamaru furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out his hand from Hinata's light grasp. He folded them across his chest and challenged her with a slightly more controlled and sated voice.

"You're just saying it to make me feel better. You don't mean it."

Hinata looked down and then she opened her hands, showing them to Konohamaru. It was the hand that Hinata had touched Naruto's cheek with during the war, bringing him back to reality. With the same gesture, Hinata touched Konohamaru's cheek and she smiled with conviction.

"I mean it... you know why? Because your nindo is my nindo. You nindo is Naruto-kun's nindo. You have the Will of Fire within you and you carry your family's dreams within your name. And look where it's brought you, look where it's brought us. I know that you _can_ do it."

Konohamaru stared into Hinata's eyes and his arms fell as he touched Hinata's own hand with his. They were warm to the touch. Konohamaru stared long into her eyes and Hinata didn't budge. Finally, with a faint blush, Konohamaru smiled and held Hinata's held as it rested between them.

"Thanks Hinata. God damn... Naruto's a lucky bastard."

Then with a quick peck on Hinata's cheek, he ran out the door before Hinata could say anything. Genma chuckled and Hinata blinked holding her kissed cheek with the hand that Konohamaru held. She faced Genma who had never really laughed before her and she gave him a slight smile.

Just a slight smile.

But it was all that took to ensnare the handsome Genma Shiranui's thoughts... Because Hinata never gave that shy, embarrassed smile of being kissed to anyone else other than him.

Akamaru sat there looking at the two people he considered his best friends after Kiba. He had spent most of his time with either Hinata or Genma. Shino was busy with his clan and he had things to look over. So in the dark of night with only the fire for music, Akamaru whimpered a little as the two favorite people that Akamaru loved didn't talk to each other. Akamaru remembered when Genma would purposely move close to Hinata's back when she carried heavy stacks of paper in case she fell so that he could catch her. Genma had something special for Hinata, Akamaru just wasn't sure if Hinata felt the same way for him.

After all, even after Genma told Hinata he was attracted to her after asking her out on dates, touching her hand innocently, catching her by the waist, talking to her quietly on different subjects, she still wasn't in love with him.

And he always asked her the same question that made her blush every single time, "Give me a kiss... Hinata?"

A blunt request, breathy with air, and with Hinata's naked name with no honorifics. Akamaru had an inkling Genma liked the way she blushed for him. But Hinata never gave him a kiss.

Genma sighed into the cold night air and Hinata jumped, a little jolted by the sudden action. All of a sudden, Akamaru lifted his head. Something more than sulking was going to happen.

Hinata gathered her courage and she turned to face Genma. With a pink face and nervous eyes, she placed her hands between her legs for warmth and comfort before meeting Genma's eyes for the first time that week.

"I'm sorry Shiranui-san."

There was a silence as Genma stared at her creamy eyes and he sighed yet again, shaking his head.

"Don't apologize. Never apologize to me."

His voice was low and consolidated. And it also had a bite to it, but it was more towards himself. He was mad at himself. He looked at her with those burning amber eyes and then placed his hands onto her legs, effectively moving closer to her.

"Why are you apologizing anyways? You didn't do anything wrong." Genma continued softly, staring at her now that she directed her opal eyes towards him.

Hinata blinked and she watched as Genma looked downwards as they sat on the huge log, decidedly now unable to look at those pale all-knowing eyes. So they both couldn't really look at each other in the eyes. She felt she had to say sorry.

"But... I... when Naruto-kun tried to kiss me... I didn't stop him."

Genma furrowed his eyebrows and coaxed out Hinata's cold hands and held them in his own. His thumb brushed against her knuckles and the little touches sent sensations throughout her body. Even the faintest touch scorched her. She had never been in the presence of a _man_ except for him, and even then she had no idea what to do besides being polite.

"That doesn't matter. I've been asking you for a kiss all year. You didn't even kiss me until I won that bet saying that I could guess your ring size. And even then, Sasuke caught us."

Hinata's hands gripped his hard in response to his statement and Genma looked up at her with solemn eyes. Hinata brought his hands up to her lips and pressed her lips onto them. The chaste touch of her soft lips sent him on fire in the cold night. She blushed furiously and with a shaky voice she stuttered out a sentence.

"G-genma... when Naruto tried to kiss me... I – I thought of you. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you and taste your sweet, minty breath."

She was fully red in the face and she hid it horribly behind their connected hands. Genma slowly smiled and he closed in on her, bringing his arms around her, letting Hinata rest her hands on his Jonin vest.

"You don't have to apologize... so long as I know that you care for me."

Hinata felt her face warm even more and she buried her face against his neck, clutching his vest. Her next words were muffled against his neck and her warm breath tickled his skin, but he heard her. And Akamaru's attentive ears heard her as well.

"I felt... guilty. I... don't know why."

Genma hugged Hinata tightly and took in her scent. She smelled like lavender, clean and cool like the night. His hand touched her silky hair and he threw away his senbon towards the fire, watching it burn in the flames. Genma should have known it by now. What this intense feeling was running and pumping throughout his body.

It was love. It was the need to claim her and tell her that she belonged to him and that he belonged to her.

"Hinata..."

Hinata moved closer, straddling her legs around him as he held her tight, "Hmmm?"

Genma slid his hands around her waist and felt the smooth skin of her back crevice. It was soft and flat, running like silk beneath his hands.

"You don't have to apologize to me ever... and please... don't call me with an honorific."

Hinata shifted and she looked at him. He was serious. The calm, collected, laid back, and above all casual Genma Shiranui was being serious.

"Say my name," Genma whispered to her.

Hinata blushed. Requesting for a kiss was something outrageous... but it was just something physical. Asking her to say his full name without any honorifics was... it made her nervous and shy. It was something special. Only special people could ever say anyone's whole name when the person told them they could. It was something more than physical. It was a immaterial, ethereal, something you couldn't touch. And it belonged to her. Genma allowed her to own his name by being able to say it.

She stared at him and he stared back. She parted her mouth but nothing came out. She felt like a little girl again who fell in love. She couldn't even speak.

Genma brushed Hinata's full lips with the back of his finger, "Say my name... Hinata."

Hinata shivered. She never got used to him using her naked name. He was closing in on her. He was waiting for her to reciprocate his feelings. He knew what her feelings were even if she didn't know them herself.

"Hinata..."

Hinata's eyes felt heavy as he neared her.

"Genma... _Genma Shiranui_."

They were so close. Her sentence turned into breath as it graced his lips. They were millimeters apart. Genma could finally taste those lips. Those lips that once showed him a special smile.

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

Hinata yelped in surprise at the sudden noise and then pushed Genma away immediately. He fell off the log and into the ground creating a cloud of dust. Hinata then gasped and maneuvered around the log to help Genma. Akamaru barked happily now that the two had made up with each other.

Genma rose, sitting upright and looked at Hinata, who was beet red in the face but no longer full of nervousness or want. He lost the moment. With a whip of his head, Genma glared at Akamaru.

Akamaru seemed to be laughing with pants.

_Ahaha! Gotcha' Genma Shiranui!_

BK

BK: Love? Ahaha! I think you should be catching some routine that I made by now.


	5. Chapter 5

BK: This one is short, so I decided to post it up.

**ADDED: **I'm so sorry. For whatever reason, has been weirdly emailing things. I sincerely apologize if you got an email and nothing was posted up.

BK

Kurenai watched with the baby Asuma in her arms as Hinata warmed her body by fighting against a wooden pole and Genma observing her from across the training grounds.

The baby boy was fast asleep and it took a lot of noise to wake him up. Kurenai, who had been cooped up in her small home decided to spend her day with her closest student: Hinata. Hinata had told her that all she was doing today was practice and training, nothing fun or unusual, yet the red eyed mentor told her that she would prefer nothing better than the swift sounding kicks of sure confidence in the air again. She was now a single mother and that meant she no longer had the luxury of practice or sparring. She even told Hinata laughingly that perhaps she was gaining weight to which Hinata immediately argued against.

But Kurenai never thought that Genma would be Hinata's sparring partner for the day. She always thought that Genma would be busy with Hokage mini-missions and the such.

"Is this your first time sparring against Hinata?" Kurenai inquired.

Genma looked at the red eyed mentor and the corner of his lips curved upwards, "Yeah."

Kurenai smiled and she looked at her student who was quiet, reserved, and modest. Many people took her silent and compassionate features as a sign of weakness. She looked at the man next to her who was looking at Hinata practice against a wooden pole. He seemed entranced.

"Do you think my student is weak? You're not even warming up."

Genma turned from Hinata to the curious mother who tucked the baby safely into her arms, "No... I see her silence and misleading features as an advantage for her. From my experience, naturally quiet people usually hide great power. Her voice might shake with hesitation, but the hands she holds up when fighting are straight and steady."

Kurenai was mildly amazed and she instantly approved of the man, "It seems you know Hinata well."

His gaze was directed back to the Hyuuga heiress and he smiled with pride and without hesitation he answered, "Yeah... I do."

Kurenai smiled, completely seeing through the man and knowing that he was deeply in love with her student. Genma Shiranui was not a bad man. In fact, he was handsome and careful. He said that Hinata's persona was misleading, but so was his.

He seemed calm and collected, but when he was around Hinata, he wanted to do impulsive things like lace his fingers through hers or tug softly at her silky hair. He never knew he was a jealous man until Naruto started to woo Hinata right before him. And he thought he wouldn't care if the world knew that they were lovers until Sakura spotted them inside that tiny half-built house. He wanted their relationship a sacred secret. He also wanted to know that Hinata would acknowledge that she felt the same way for him. No matter how shy she was about their actual relationship.

Hinata crossed the practice field and she looked at Kurenai and Genma expectantly. She tilted her head and smiled at them.

"Is something the matter? You both look... thoughtful." Hinata ended, searching for the right terminology.

She flipped her long ponytail back and stood there with a towel in her hands. Kurenai giggled and she pointed to Genma.

"You should start sparring before he decides he can't do it anymore."

Genma and Hinata both looked at the perceptive female. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed and she nodded, walking to the middle of the field and staring at the two strange duo. Genma looked at Kurenai and he decided not to say anything.

He walked across the field and stood in front of her. She was in her stance and he could tell that she did not want to fight him, but that she would not hold back either if she had to. Her eyes stared at him anxiously as they met his.

He simply nodded and moved the senbon around to murmur softly, "Fight me."

She moved faster than he expected and before he knew it, he had all his chakra points closed off by her perfected Hyuuga signature move. He lied on the ground with a groan, senbon knocked out of his mouth, and Kurenai came over to lean and give him a knowing smile. Only then did Genma realize what Hinata's eyes were trying to tell him.

They weren't anxious for perfecting herself or worrying if he was stronger, but anxious and nervous for him.

He felt somewhat humbled by her and a little happy that she was concerned for him. Hinata ran over and she rested her hand on his heart lightly. She then continued by pressing her ear against his chest to see if his heart was still pumping correctly. With a quiet sigh, signaling that he was alright, Hinata smiled and she touched his face with the backside of her fingers.

The innocent touch sent fired signals throughout his body. He wasn't a teenage boy raging with hormones. He was a man. And when a lady touched a man with her soft fingers... with pure intentions... it sent Genma's blood boiling. He relished her soft finger. He wondered how they would taste against his lips.

Kurenai had somehow disappeared and he found her at the edge of the practice field sitting on a bench with his peripheral view. His gut feeling told him that it was no use going around the woman, Kurenai knew that he had deep feelings for the beautiful Hyuuga in front of him.

Sensing that her teacher was not close, Hinata leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on the tip of his nose, her feelings of concern and worry touched him. He closed his eyes, relishing her tender touch, and moved his sluggish hand to the back of her neck.

She placed her hands on his chest carefully and sat traditionally as his hand played with the loose ends of her back hair. His amber brown eyes looked up into her pale orbs that stared back down at him and he gave her a genuine smile. He then brought her forward, squeezing every ounce of energy he had and kissed her feather soft lips.

Their second kiss. God damn... it was only their second kiss. She tasted like little drops of camomile tea. Like little drops of heaven. She tasted good against his lips. He wanted more and more. Why was it everyone in the whole world wanted to stop him?

She closed her eyes and opened them again when the kiss slowly ended. He gave her an embarrassed smile for having acted so bold with her and then stared at her, trying to etch every feature of her being into his memory. She finally gave him that slight smile. The smile she gave him after Konohamaru kissed her cheek. The slight smile that was touched with a tint of embarrassment and also sense of happiness.

"Hinata... listen carefully... I don't repeat things often."

Hinata blinked and she nodded, staring at him with her ethereal eyes. He felt a rush of blood, so faint he was sure she didn't see it, flush his face when she gave him her whole being at his disposal. He wondered how he would live if she wasn't in his life. He wondered how he even pulled through all those years without even thinking that she would be so important to him.

With a soft voice, he whispered for only her ears to hear, "Hinata... I love you."

She looked deeply into his eyes and he felt another wave of blood hit his face. He would have turned or done anything if he could move, just to avoid looking so weak in front of the woman he loved. He knew he chose a bad time to tell her, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. She was the only one who could ever make him feel this strange feeling. She was the only one who could make him do stupid things without thinking. He wanted to tell her. He needed to.

She stared at him and suddenly tears welled up in her eyes and she did the most unthinkable thing that he had begged of her all last year, she kissed him. Kissed him long and hard.

He nearly ran out of breath, his head feeling woozy from her kisses, and when her tip of her tongue graced his just by a touch, he pulled her into him hard, suddenly having recovered or something. He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline or her, maybe it was both. She gripped his shirt with her dainty hands to his reaction and tried to bring him closer to her. She could feel his hot mouth against her, wanting to taste her and claim her as his forever.

His other hand found her bare thigh and he squeezed the smooth skin there, relishing her sighing moan. He played with the band of her shorts, flicking it and testing to see if it was rubber. Just as he was about to pull the band of her shorts down, something interrupted him.

Kurenai, still very adept at her shinobi skills even with a baby in her hands, sent a kunai barreling down between his open legs.

"Genma Shiranui!"

BK

BK: Ah... poor Genma. Poor poor Genma. Well, at least he got to say it right?


	6. Chapter 6

BK: Hello guys! Happy greetings! I hope you are all doing well.

BK

Hinata lied in the bed staring at Genma's sleeping face. The soft rays from the rising sun in the east tickled her nose as she softly touched his jaw. He didn't have the familiar senbon in his mouth or amusing amber eyes that were unnaturally calm and collected, instead he had an open and vulnerable expression and it made her happy that she was the only one who would ever see it. Sliding her hand down to his naked shoulder, she traced the line of his collar bone and tried to etch his tender face into her memories.

She went to his apartment after dinner with Kurenai. Kurenai had told Genma that he should hold himself back as an honorable man and went into a long lecture treating Hinata as her own child. Genma was sweating bullets, trying to appease the raging mother and tried his best during the dinner to enjoy the freshly cooked vegetables and stir fry beef. Hinata congratulated him on his valiant effort.

After saying goodbye to Kurenai and kissing little baby Asuma good night, they headed home. It was extremely dark, Kurenai had held them back longer than she intended to, and a little bit after midnight. The tired citizens of Konoha had gone home to sleep in preparation for the busy restoration day tomorrow. Hinata's quaint apartment was further away near the edge of the village near the waterfalls whilst Genma's was near the Hokage's building and thus near Kurenai and the hospital. With a reasonable quiet concern, Genma asked Hinata a request.

"Want to come to my apartment tonight?"

Though Kurenai had threw a cannon ball at Genma that dinner, Hinata didn't feel anything dishonorable from Genma. Nor did she think that he wouldn't do anything either. Genma would settle for the in between. After all, Hinata was curious for what she had for the older man.

She had shared kisses with him. Time with him. Laughter and food and long conversations over different subjects. She even felt guilty when Naruto tried to kiss her. She wanted to hide their relationship even when Sasuke found them out.

In fact, if Hinata had to say it, the only person who Hinata felt most safe with and at the same time most vulnerable and exposed to was Genma Shiranui. He made her jittery and on the edge. He made her feel complete and protected.

She did live far and it was a late night. She still wore her training clothes and Genma in his Jonin attire. It seemed to Hinata a very inviting situation that was practical and at the same time very exciting and dangerous.

She was going to Genma's apartment. She was going to spend the night with a man... for the very first time.

Feeling Genma's rough, calloused hands slipping into her own, lacing their fingers together with quiet acceptance, Hinata felt her heart race. Whatever it was that she felt for Genma, he seemed to know exactly what it was. And he was pressing all the right buttons.

"O-okay..."

Hinata felt herself smile when she said the confirmation. Their loosely connected fingers tightened and Hinata felt herself lean into his larger body.

**ataniH 3 amneG**

They were at his apartment in a few short minutes, much too short for Hinata and before she knew it, he had already turn on the lights and turned to face her, giving her a special smile that she had never seen before.

"Make yourself at home. Whatever here is also yours."

Hinata stood at the doorway, feeling the shut door behind her like books upon a bed, and felt like this was where she belonged. In Genma's home, in his apartment where he lived, where he slept, ate, studied, read, and napped. This was where she wanted to be. Her own apartment felt like miles away as she took a tentative step forwards. It felt as if she had always been in his home. As if this was not the first time.

"Y-yeah... th-thank you."

Ah, she was stuttering again. It was a sure sign that she was feeling nervous and shy. He seemed to notice her worry and pointed to the bathroom.

"Hmm... don't worry... the restroom is in there. Take a shower. I'll bring spare clothes for you."

Hinata didn't know what to do but follow what he said. After all, this was her first time with a man. Not her _first_ first time, but her first time recognizing that the man in front of her was... a man that she was attracted to. Not wanting to admit it to him, she set her bag down and headed towards the restroom. She didn't feel his eyes on her, but she felt his presence all the way to the washroom.

When inside, she poked her head out and asked timidly, "Genma-san... I don't have a towel."

He appeared before her and smiled, handing her two spare towels that were neatly folded.

"Yeah, I forgot... I thought you lived here for a moment." He whispered partly to himself and to her.

Hinata grabbed them and then she watched as he looked at their hands, both touching the white, fluffy towels.

"And call me Genma." He ended.

Hinata blushed and she took up all her courage to say the next sentence, "If I don't say your name with an honorific... I'm afraid of what I might do. I've never been alone with a man before."

The door separated them and Genma was glad for it. Because he knew that if it weren't there... he would have had Hinata in his arms, their lips pressed together tasting each other, their hips touching and his hand roaming her smooth stomach, slipping into her back and downwards. Hinata had no idea that her words would drive any man insane.

With a cough, he backed away and said quickly, "Hinata... I... just take a shower."

Hinata nodded, relieved that her worry was over and before long, Genma could hear the running water. With a heavy sigh, he sunk down the door and clutched his chest.

"Agh... what did I get myself into?"

Then remembering that Hinata needed spare clothes, he set out to his room to find the smallest shirt he had and with a second thought... the smallest shorts. He knew he should have taken a shower first. Now, the only thing he would be thinking about was the bar of soap that Hinata used on her smooth body and all the places that it had touched. The images ran through his mind like poison and he occupied himself, not wanting to be fed to the dogs by Kurenai.

**ataniH 3 amneG**

Coming out of the shower, Genma saw that Hinata was wearing his shirt and that his shorts were on the bed untouched. She was wearing nothing but a shirt. _Nothing_ but a shirt. He could see her thin silhouette in that thin shirt as it covered just above her knees.

Genma had the hardest time in the shower because of that bar of soap... not that he was going to say anything, but what Hinata was doing right now by simply wearing a shirt with nothing under was more than he bargained for. She lied on his bed, her long legs on top of each other snaking down like beautifully curved artisan legs that were smooth and pale. He tried his best not to look anywhere further up than that.

Deciding that this was probably the hardest night of his life, he walked around her and took off his shirt. It was extremely hot in the room. He didn't think it through that he was clad in shorts and that Hinata had nothing but a shirt on. His shirt. After using his shower... and the same bar of soap that he used moments after.

Shaking his head, he placed the towel to dry and opened the window. Now he had to decide since Hinata was asleep: would he sleep at the sofa or would he risk sleeping in the bed with Hinata?

They weren't together per say or even dating each other... they were in a sense... lovers.

So in Genma's mind, it didn't really bother him if he slept in the same bed as her, it was just that he didn't have her consent. Would Hinata let him sleep with her? Even if they weren't doing anything but sleeping?

"Genma...?"

Her voice hit him like liquid foam waves, gentle and tingling, and he blinked, turning to face her immediately. She was awake? She looked at him drowsily, her hair tossed around messily around her face and shoulders, and the large shirt sliding off her shoulders exposing a great portion of her lovely skin. If it fell any further... Genma would turn himself in to Naruto.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

The question hit him like a rock even though her voice was smooth and quiet. Did Hinata even know what she was saying? It was as if she had no concern for whatever he might do to her. But his heart spoke for him before his brain did.

"Yeah."

He moved to the bed and before he knew it, Hinata was up against his bare chest, hugging him around the waist. Genma could hardly breathe.

"H-Hinata?" His breath hitched.

She said nothing for awhile but her arms didn't lessen in its intensity.

"We're... lovers aren't we Genma?"

He felt the uncertainty in her voice. She thought that the feelings were one sided. Or that she was just a fling to him. He wanted to reprimand her for thinking so. He was the one who initiated the feelings. He was the one who pursued her. He was the one who bothered her. He was the one who did everything. She probably would have never fell in love with him if he didn't do anything.

Sliding his arms around her and pulling her in close, he could feel that she wore nothing underneath his large shirt. Her round assets pushed against his chest and her curvy body felt so real it nearly made him tumble. He could feel her arms around him, so real and concrete. He could feel her legs sliding in between his, smooth, long, and firm. The burning flesh beneath his hands as they slid down were undeniable and tangible. Slowly, his hand traveled underneath the shirt and he felt the ample skin beneath him smelling of his soap, of his home, and of her.

Finally, in the comfort of his own home, he would finally be able to kiss her. Finally be able to touch her. Finally be able to show her his love physically. Finally be able to show her that he belonged to her forever – that from the very start, he was hers.

There was a quiet sigh of breath and he could see her adjust herself beneath him. She rolled onto her back, the shirt riding up, and he rolled on top of her, resting on his hands and etching her form into his brain. She was so beautiful and he thanked the moonlight for shining on her, illuminating the beautiful angel.

She stared up at him, closing her legs together, suddenly embarrassed of her lucid actions and wanton behavior. Her open, creamy eyes stared at him and her petal lips parted slightly. He wanted to tell her that he was hers, but he didn't know how to say it. He was partly scared that she would one day leave him. She was so beautiful, so capable, so wonderful. So many men vied for her hand, why did she choose him? Was he the best for her? Would he be able to do everything in his power to protect her and keep her safe and happy?

Here she was beneath him, willing to consummate their relationship, and all he could do was admire her and think of all he couldn't do for her. As she read his feelings, the discomfort obvious on his face, she touched his cheek with her magical hands, the hands that helped end the war, the ones that brought their village peace, and she smiled at him, happy that he would do so much for her.

Was she in love with this man?

She came into his home. She had done missions with him, worked with him, ate dinner with him, and helped him. He had asked her to dates, had talked and laughed with her, and done everything on her whim. In a way, Hinata felt cruel. She felt she was tying him down. He was such an amazing man with so much potential. Was she even worth being with him?

Then as though her touch was all he needed, he closed his eyes with heavy resolve. He promised to be her everything. He promised to do everything in his power to make her happy and keep her safe. He would be hers forever.

And to quell her questioning thoughts, he confirmed her decision with a kiss. They would be each others. Forever.

Strong grips of the hands, soft caresses, sweat on their bathed bodies, kisses that would last a lifetime, and a tender care for each other.

The night waned away with quiet whispers in Genma's home.

_Genma. Genma Shiranui!_

BK

BK: Humming~!


	7. Chapter 7

BK: Hey guys. I'm barely able to update. But I promise to come back soon sometime this month. It has to do with my going to higher education and whatnot (along with those massive debts). So I've been nervous and stuff – not stressed – but worried enough that I planned all my classes. Yes. That is how serious this is to me. I hope you'll all become my little supporters too. Thanks for understanding.

I love you all.

BK

Kiba found that his beautiful teammate had changed. She felt changed. Even her smell changed. Like something had claimed her and mixed their two beings together.

They were all on a mission together, Hinata, Kakashi, Genma, and Kiba himself, and he just felt that she had inexplicably changed. Not her personality or her growth, but something else and it irked him. But change was good he told himself. He liked change.

The village had changed. It was more peaceful now. More together and caring for each other. Even countries that used to fight against each other paid more of a close ear to each others' concern before deciding a decision.

Naruto had decided to send them all to Suna to finalize some decision about creating alliances. Kiba knew that Gaara would immediately agree on the behalf of Suna and so would Naruto for Konoha. The Hokage just needed the official documents signed.

Kakashi was chosen in Naruto's stead, Genma as the bodyguard, Hinata as the medic and support, and Kiba as the scout and tank. A four man squad. He had to congratulate Naruto for choosing such an incredible team. They worked so well together that it was almost uncanny.

Especially Hinata and Genma, Kiba observed. They worked like a pair of oiled gears, as if they had been partners all their lives.

Genma was fully aware of what Hinata was capable of and Hinata complemented Genma's style of fighting. He could have swore Genma shot Hinata a smile during the mini fight with a thief, they worked so well together that the battle ended in a matter of minutes. A swing here, a toss of the kunai there, and Bam! It was already over. Kiba congratulated them on their work. They had no mistakes whatsoever, and that made Kiba mildly happy. After all, one mistake could mean someone's life and Kiba never did like mistakes.

But as they all walked through the Suna gates, being escorted by Temari, Kiba felt that he just couldn't look at Hinata the same way anymore – even if he did know her all his life. He used to be able to smile at her like an idiot and be able to feel comfortable, but now if he did the same thing... he knew he would feel like a wimpy loser. He didn't want to look like some loser in front of her, he wanted to look like someone strong and capable. What was it he was feeling... was it love? Admiration?

He didn't like to think that it would be. After all, she had loved Naruto her whole life and now that she had rejected him, Naruto had decided to take it as a challenge to win her heart. Not only to mention that, but the Uchiha also had his eyes on her as much as he tried not to show his obvious interest. Kiba just didn't want to compete in such fierce competition. And after deciding to give up, he decided that he didn't mind just watching from afar and seeing her happy.

That was the best he could do for her as her close friend and teammate.

They came into the Kazekage's room and Temari closed the door behind her, walking over to stand next to Gaara. The Sand Village was also in much repair, its people helping each other out and laughing together, sharing food and bonding. It reminded Kiba partly of Konoha and he looked at Akamaru who barked back at his owner.

Akamaru thought so too. Suna was almost just like home.

Genma stood on the other side of Kakashi, creating the line, and Hinata stood at the end of the line next to Kiba. Genma, Kakashi, Kiba, and Hinata. They all bowed slightly and Kakashi went forward to present the scroll. Gaara looked at them briefly before reading the paper, his eyes lingering a little on Kiba's beautiful teammate.

Genma shifted a little and Kiba noticed as well as Akamaru. There was something definitely going on with Genma and Hinata. Akamaru, who had been spending a little too much time with the two according to Kiba's tastes, should have known something about it.

Gaara signed it quickly and asked Temari to direct Kakashi to Kankuro who was head of the city events. He then asked Hinata to stay in the room and asked if he could talk to her separately about the contents of the scroll. That one request made Kiba openly uneasy. He was about to ask why when he spot Genma at the corner of his eyes. Genma who always had an air of easiness about him seemed... disconcerted about the statement Gaara had.

But Genma turned around and waved at Hinata, who smiled and waved at them both as they left. Kiba followed Genma out with Akamaru and he closed the door. He didn't know why Gaara would want to speak with Hinata alone. And he had an inkling that Genma wasn't comfortable with it.

Akamaru barked at Kiba and then as if the nindog told Kiba something, it all made sense. Hinata was in love! That was why she seemed so different! But who could she possibly be in love with? It wasn't Naruto, she had rebuff his advances towards her. It could be Sasuke. He had been sneaking around and trying to coincidentally be at the same places where Hinata was. Or... it could even be with Gaara.

Kiba rolled his eyes and closed his opened mouth. Why was it that all the people who liked his beautiful teammate were impossibly strong and in well endowed positions in the hierarchy? Life just wasn't fair.

Kiba sank against the wall and stared at Genma who had crossed his arms and leaned against the wall himself. Without restraint, Kiba asked Genma a question. He might as well get to know Hinata's newest partner.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Kiba asked.

Genma looked up from the ground and mumbled something with the senbon still in his mouth, "The scroll possibly."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Possibly? You mean they're talking about something more?"

Genma shifted and he shrugged, "Kages seemed to do that a lot."

Kiba laughed loudly and smiled, "Yeah! They do. Especially Tsunade. Well, I'd say that they're being lovey-dovey. Hinata was a little different today."

Genma brought his full attention to Kiba at the statement, "Different?" he asked with faint concern.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah. I mean Gaara and Hinata are really compatible people don't you think? They're both quiet and soft spoken people. And when they have something to say, people really listen to them. Not to mention, they have a lot of things on their shoulders. And since Hinata is a woman in love, she looks a little different. She seems more inviting and more beautiful. Isn't that right?"

Genma raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at Akamaru, "Hinata's in love, you say?"

Kiba nodded, "I have no doubts about it."

Genma smiled and he stuck his hands inside his pockets, rolling the senbon around, his discomforted expression disappearing. Kiba noted the sudden change and decided to ask.

"Why the sudden change? Did something happen to Hinata? You were nervous before."

"I was?" Genma answered with a question, "Oh, I didn't notice."

There was something definitely going on with Genma and Hinata. And then it hit Kiba, they were lovers. Hinata smelled just like him. And if he thought about it, Kiba saw them walking to the Hokage building together! From the same DIRECTION! Hinata just... she just... she!

Kiba hated mistakes. And he was just about to rage when Akamaru bumped purposefully onto Kiba's leg. Kiba looked at his nindog and Akamaru barked.

_They love each other!_

Kiba glanced at the man in front of him who had a smile on and was looking outside the window at the city while waiting for Hinata.

Genma Shiranui was one of the Hokage's bodyguards. That had to mean that he was inexplicably strong, not to mention it was a high position to have – curse the darn world. But also, he was laid back, calm, and very intelligent. If they were indeed together, then they were doing a fine job of hiding it. After all, Genma wasn't their age, he was older. And there were a bazillion other men out there who were undeniably attracted to his Hyugga teammate.

Kiba gave him a hard stare and made sure that what Hinata had decided wouldn't be a mistake. He looked at his nindog and saw that Akamaru panted happily beside him. Akamaru seemed to approve of Genma. Hinata did.

"Genma Shiranui! Let me ask you a question!" Kiba proclaimed. He had to know. He had to know if this man was good enough for Hinata.

Genma turned around and then smiled as the door behind them clicked open and Hinata appeared. She bowed goodbye to the Kazekage and turned to look at them both. Kiba noted the blush on her cheeks as she looked from Kiba to Genma. Genma asked her the question first.

"What did the Kazekage ask?" Genma said with a mumble, completely forgetting about Kiba's proclamation.

Hinata giggled, "Naruto wrote a little bit at the end of the scroll concerning the peace treaty. He said that the two villages would work together under listed circumstances... including 'Gaara can't sweep Hyugga Hinata off her feet and fall in love with her.' I guess everyone thinks the Kazekage and I are compatible."

Kiba laughed and watched as Genma smiled knowingly at her, a little something transpiring between them. He watched as Genma walked towards Hinata and brush away the hair that had escaped from her ponytail. He backed away respectably and spoke to her in such a way that Kiba felt he was intruding.

"Well... I'm glad Naruto has his priorities straight."

Then it occurred to Kiba that Hinata made no mistakes whatsoever. Because the man in front of her who looked at Hinata with such obvious adoration, was totally ensnared by Hinata. He was hers forever and even if the world tried to hurt her, Kiba knew that Genma would be there to protect her. When a man had something to live for, he became even greater. Genma looked like a man who would do anything to keep Hinata safe and happy.

So the mistake this time was on Kiba's part. Genma turned to Kiba and he smiled, knowing that he was Hinata's longtime teammate.

"Let's get some lunch before we head back. Nice to meet you Kiba. Akamaru talks about you all the time."

Kiba smiled and he looked at Hinata, who had a pink blush on her face. Yeah, this was the right guy for her. Hinata chose right. Akamaru barked in agreement and walked ahead happily.

"Yeah, nice ta meetcha too... Genma Shiranui."

BK

BK: I hope to see you all soon! And I truly wish all your dreams to come true! Work hard, okay?!


	8. Chapter 8

BK: Hey guys!

BK

Shikamaru usually ate alone. That was because he didn't usually eat. But somehow he got dragged along with Sasuke and Hinata to a restaurant and now they were all eating barbequed pork. He was partly surprised Choji wasn't here. Choji almost always found a way to join in on food.

They were just finished with applying the rooftops to the northeastern parts of Konoha when the rain came. Sasuke immediately threw his jacket over the Hyuuga and dragged her to the restaurant for shelter. Shikamaru had somehow gotten there without getting rained on and before he knew it, Shikamaru was already paying for lunch.

Hinata's stomach let out a loud growl and Sasuke gave Shikamaru a look. So without further ado, here they were at the restaurant eating barbequed pork with the most unlikely people. You just didn't meet the shinobis of the Konoha nine usually just eating and talking – especially if they were from all the different teams. Shikamaru from the Ino-Shika-Cho team, Sasuke from the Saku-Naru-Sasu team, and Hinata from the Kiba-Hina-Shino team. It was just all too rare. Especially since they were all the quiet ones (excluding Shino, the poor lad).

So there was no talking whatsoever, just eating. And Shikamaru admired that the famed Hyugga was eating her portion of the meal. Shikamaru wouldn't mind taking the Hyugga out to lunch if she always finished her plate. Unlike Ino, Hinata ate what she paid. So there were no negatives or wasting food on her part and Shikamaru quite liked that.

Especially since they were godparents to Asuma's and Kurenai's little baby boy.

But then there would be Sasuke how seemed all too immersed into the beautiful Hyuuga next to him. It was as though just watching her eat filled him up. There were rumors going around the village that the Uchiha avenger was in love with the Hyuuga heiress. Just by looking at him, Shikamaru could tell that it wasn't just a rumor. It was true.

The Hyuuga was soaking wet, but that didn't stop her from eating. Sasuke looked at her the whole time without touching his plate, much to Shikamaru's annoyance, and only drank the sake from the cup whenever Hinata paused for a smile.

Finishing her plate without using her hands at all, instead using the knife and fork, Hinata turned slightly to Sasuke and asked in the sweetest voice Shikamaru had ever heard a girl talk with to Sasuke.

"Ne... Sasuke-san, is it okay if I use your jacket?"

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke smiled. Smiled. Actually smiled. And Sasuke handed Hinata the large jacket. Shikamaru knew what she was going to do. She was going to squeeze out all the wet water from her clothes and wear his jacket over them. But he also couldn't fathom _why_ Hinata couldn't tell the Uchiha was in love with her. She was practically inviting him over. Over for... you know.

She left them and Shikamaru was left stuck with the Uchiha who finally picked up his own food and gobbled it down. At least he didn't waste food either... even if it was cold.

Shikamaru coughed and decided to bring to Sasuke's attention the rumor. After all, Sasuke's best friend Naruto was vying for the Hyuuga's hand and the whole village was supporting him, not the Uchiha avenger, no matter how handsome he was.

"You do know that there's a rumor going around." Shikamaru started.

Sasuke downed all his food with some sake, holding quite well on the alcohol, and looked at the Nara genius with raised eyebrows. Shikamaru didn't know if the Uchiha avenger chewed his food or not. He probably didn't, Shikamary surmised.

"Rumor?" Sasuke asked.

"About Hinata." Shikamaru said with purpose. Then according to the genius's plan, Sasuke piqued up and listened well.

"Hinata? What about her? Does it have to do with Genma Shiranui?" Sasuke asked with a little anger and concern.

Shikamaru blinked slowly and he tried his best not to smile at the head-over-heels in love idiot. He did however question why he asked about Genma Shiranui and not Naruto Uzumaki.

"... No. It has to do with you and Hinata. There's a rumor going around that you two are attracted to each other. More like _you_ are attracted to her."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and he said nothing, just drinking a sip of his sake.

Shikamaru sometimes hated being too intuitive because he was the one who somehow would end up doing everything. However, waiting a little bit, the Uchiha asked him a question.

"And what about you? Are you interested in her?"

Shikamaru didn't answer. He hadn't really thought about settling down. But the Uchiha continued.

"She's kind. She's quiet. She's beautiful. She's skilled. She can cook. She can heal. She can do anything. She's from a clan with a bloodline that's amazing. She also has political power. People love her and she loves people. Everyone seems to support her in everything she does. And every male I meet seems to be in love with her. She has dark hair, creamy eyes, a soft voice, smooth hands, and when she smiles... When she smiles, the world stops a little."

The Nara genius stared at the Uchiha. Maybe the sake got to him. Because whatever he just spouted would make any man fall in love with the Hyuuga heiress.

"Are you in love with her Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked him. He felt like a therapist.

Sasuke shot him a deathly glare, "No," he said firmly, "Absolutely _not_."

Shikamaru chuckled a little. The Uchiha was in denial.

"Well, if you don't tell her, then she'll be gone soon. I'm sure someone will sweep her off her feet."

Sasuke looked down, his eyebrows still furrowed, and gulped down another cup of sake. Shikamaru wasn't concerned about the Uchiha avenger. Four cups of sake and he was still holding on to sanity – to his denial.

"Don't be an idiot. Who can top me?" Sasuke spilled, his mind finally addled by the alcohol.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Sasuke's statement. Maybe he judged too fast. Four cups of sake was more than enough.

"I'm an Uchiha. I'm handsome, strong, intelligent, powerful, and skilled."

Shikamaru decided that it was no use talking to someone who couldn't admit his feelings. But he did start thinking about the Hyuuga. She was definitely going to be off the market soon. Many men did fancy her.

Hinata appeared and she looked at them both. In her hands, she held her wet clothes. On her body, the only thing that kept her decent was Sasuke's large jacket. Shikamaru wasn't dumb, the only things she wore under that jacket were... her undies and a bra. She was definitely inviting the Uchiha over without thinking.

Sasuke saw her and his eyes lit up. They scanned her body and he stood up, slamming money on the table and waved Shikamaru goodbye. The Nara looked at him in surprise as Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hands and led her out the restaurant.

It was still raining.

Shikamaru looked at the amount of money and was baffled. Sasuke paid more than needed. A couple hundreds more. Sighing, he fixed the amount and saved the extra, deciding to give it to the Uchiha when he was in the right mind again. Apparently, loving a girl did stupid things to the male brain.

Shuffling around, Shikamaru exited the restaurant and waited outside the door, hoping the rain would lessen. Hinata was a beautiful girl, but the contestants who battled each other for her hand... he didn't even want to think about it. After all, Shikamaru was the laziest ninja around. He closed his eyes and waited for the rain to go away, admiring the dark clouds.

"Shikamaru... did you see Hinata?" A casual voice asked.

The Nara genius opened one of his eyes and he saw Genma. A little surprised that he would be here, Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Yeah, Sasuke took her by the hand and led her away to who knows where."

Genma raised an eyebrow, nothing but knowing expectancy on his face, and laughed.

"Really? What are they wearing? I hope that they have an umbrella."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Not that I know of..."

"Shikamaru, do you think the rumors are true?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes again and turned to face the Hokage's bodyguard, "What rumor?"

"The one that Sasuke is in love with the Hyuuga heiress."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, it's true. Why?"

Genma looked away and stuck his hands inside his pocket.

"Because I'm in love with her."

Shikamaru let the words process through his brain. Then his eyes widened. Then his mouth opened. Then he turned around to look at Genma, but realized too late that Genma had already disappeared.

"Genma Shiranui?"

BK

BK: Sweet, huh? I wonder what's going to happen... Heehee!


	9. Chapter 9

BK: I'm tired guys, but enjoy.

BK

Ino was a morning person. That was not what everyone thought she was. And she was also a gossiper. Something everyone knew she was. But at the very core, she was a great friend. And all her friends knew that.

Hinata was sick. She was helping Shikamaru and Sasuke put the roof shingles onto the houses when it started raining. Shikamaru had stopped by to tell her that Hinata got sick, that's why he couldn't spend the day hanging out with her and Choji. In her stead of getting sick, Shikamaru had to do a mission for her... even though it wasn't his fault.

Poor Shikamaru. Always getting stuck doing all the things.

Someone knocked on the door and Ino looked away from arranging the Get Well Flowers towards the knock. Sai waved at her and a little blush enveloped her face.

Running over, she opened the door, hearing the bells jingle in her family flower shop, and watched as Sai walked in, dragging her into his arms. Kissing her, he let go and asked her what she was doing so early. The shop hadn't even opened yet.

"Sai! Stop it! It's too early."

Sai said nothing as he merely smiled. Ino pouted cutely and moved over to the gift she was going to give to Hinata.

Sai was her boyfriend, something everyone knew, but he was still growing human. Naruto had taught him much and so had Sakura and Kakashi, but there was something between Ino and Sai that made them more special and made him even more human. He was genuinely in love with Ino.

"I'm making a gift for Hinata. She got sick."

Sai moved around and sat down on a chair, watching his girlfriend work.

"Hinata-san? Is she love-sick?"

Ino furrowed her eyebrows, "What makes you say that?"

Sai shrugged, "Well, Genma-san said he couldn't do missions today because Hinata asked him to stay and keep her company. He said he would do the later shifts. When I asked him why, he said it was because Hinata has love sickness. She misses him."

...Ino said nothing. Something which meant to Sai that Ino was storing the information away and hadn't decided if it was good or bad.

"Ino, my love?"

Ino looked at him and she smiled, "Is Genma a nice person? Is he strong? I know he's a bodyguard to the Hokage... but Hinata? How did they meet? How did they fall in love? Are you sure she isn't just a fling? He is an older man. Maybe she looks like an easy target because she rebuffed Naruto's feelings, but that doesn't mean - !"

Sai covered Ino's mouth and he smiled at her, "Genma loves her. You know why? Because he sounded like he had been up for two days without sleep."

Ino blinked and she touched Sai's hand tenderly. When Ino was sick... Sai watched over her too. That was when she knew that he loved her. Ino turned back to the flowers and finally added the bow.

"I'm done. Let's deliver the flowers to them. Genma needs a break."

**ataniH 3 amneG**

Genma looked at Hinata as she drank the warm soup. She was pale and her long dark hair made her petite body even thinner. Her delicate fingers seem fragile and her creamy eyes were more white than the suave color of the goldenrod paints.

He was so in love with her. He had even told her himself that he loved her. But she hadn't said anything back.

He wasn't entirely sure if she felt the same towards him... even if they had spend one special night together. After all, the one who got her sick wasn't Genma, it was Sasuke. What were they doing all day in the rain that got her sick?

He was tired and he knew he wasn't thinking straight. Even if it was one sided, Genma would still love her. But damn the Uchiha. Darn Naruto. Stupid Kazekage Gaara. Why was it that he had such fierce competition?

Hinata set the bowl down and she touched his hands. He looked at her and moved closer to the bed from where he was sitting. In a hoarse voice, she thanked him.

Smiling, but concerned, Genma told her not to talk. It wasn't good for her voice. He tucked her in and took the bowls to the sink.

Hinata's apartment... this was the first time he actually ever went inside, it was as proper and clean as he thought it would be. It was black and white themed. Even all her cups and plates were either black or white. The rugs, the paintings, the everything. The only things that brought colors were the oak wood furniture with a gleaming finished paint job and four picture frames.

The pictures sat on a table stand near the television set.

One of them was a picture of her squad. The frame was a flowered cutout. Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino stood with her in the picture, all smiling. She was so young and pretty back then. It would have been a crime if he kissed her then.

The other one was of the Hyuuga clan and her family. This one was a silver and gold finished frame. Neji stared out with quiet Hyuuga eyes and her sister Hanabi with a set mouth. Her father wasn't picture friendly either. The clan was behind her as she stared out at the picture as the only one with a smile. The picture was taken when she left the Hyuuga clan headquarters. She met Genma then.

Then the most colorful picture frame, colored with all types of colors from the palette was... Naruto. He threw the peace sign and was hugging Hinata closely as she smiled sweetly at the picture. They were grown in this picture for Naruto was wearing the Hokage robe. He was sure they took it right after the war. Genma had mixed feelings about it.

Then the last picture was in a simple frame. The colors ran into each other, but it was the color of amber and honey-colored wood. They were the colors of Genma's eyes. And the picture had Hinata and Genma, standing side by side as the Chunnin proctors. She smiled and he could see the blush. Genma wasn't even looking at the camera, he was looking at her.

Genma remembered this picture. This was the one he asked her to take with him. He was slowly falling in love with her then. He remembered when she thought he was flirting much too seriously. It brought a smile to his face.

Looking away, he went to the sink and washed the plates. Just as he dried them, someone knocked on the door. Debating whether he should open it or not since Hinata seemed adamant about keeping their relationship a secret, Genma looked through the peep hole.

It was Ino and Sai.

Yeah, Genma was not about to open the door to Konoha's number one gossiper. But then again, he had to because Ino continued knocking at the door and whispered through the mail opener.

"I know you're there Genma. Open the door."

Genma was glad he had shut Hinata's door. He was sure she was already asleep. Quietly, he opened the door and let them in. Genma gave Sai a hard look. If Ino knew about Hinata and Genma's relationship, it must have been through Sai. Sai merely smiled in response to Genma's look. Ino walked in and placed the flowers on the living room table and sat on the sofas, making herself comfortable.

She stared at Genma, "So... first things first. How's Hinata?"

Genma watched as Sai sat next to Ino and slowly laced his arm on the sofa behind Ino. He eyed their strange relationship. Genma wasn't one to talk much nor was he one who took serious situations seriously. He was a wisecrack.

So he decided to say nothing at all. Ino smiled and read the situation clearly. With a careful look around the clean and dusted room, she knew full well that Genma had been taking care of the sick Hyuuga relatively well. Clapping her hands, she knew that she wasn't wanted and that what Hinata needed most was Genma.

"I won't say anything. Make sure you aren't caught with her or else it will be my job to spread rumors."

Genma looked up at her and the curve of his lips tilted upwards. So Ino supported them. Just like Sakura. And Kiba. And Akamaru. And Kurenai. All these people supported them.

Ino smiled knowingly and she pointed outside the balcony window. Hinata's apartment was on the second floor and the sun was just starting to rise.

"It's almost morning. Be careful and keep our little Hyuuga safe. I know you'll do it even if I don't say anything. The flowers are for her."

Ino walked across the floor towards the door, hinting to Sai that they were leaving, and then gave one last look at Genma.

"... You must be something special if Hinata choose you over Naruto and Sasuke-kun. See you soon."

And with that, she exited out the door and took Sai with her. Sai followed like a puppy and gave Genma a nod.

With a quiet sigh, Genma smiled after Hinata's two strange friends. Hinata was something special. People loved her from the very bottom of their hearts. They trusted her judgment too. Locking the doors, he made it back to Hinata's room and watched her. The light in her room was still dark.

He saw her open her eyes and she smiled at him. He smiled back. She patted the spot next to her on the bed and pointed at him. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

_No, I couldn't possibly sleep here._

Hinata smiled and patted the spot again. This time touching his hands and pulling them weakly towards her form.

_It's okay. You're tired. Thank you._

Genma watched her eyes and smiled tiredly. Did they know each other so well now that they could read each others' thoughts?

_What about the others? Our relationship?_

He was already taking off his jacket and in his shirt and regular pants. Hinata just shook her head and looked at his amber eyes.

_Don't worry about them. Just don't leave me. Stay with me Genma. Stay._

Her eyes stared into his and he chuckled. He couldn't say no to her. Never. But if he slept here, he would have to leave before someone else came. Even if he was deathly tired, he would still keep their precious relationship intact. Ino knew that he would. Women were just too perceptive and somehow he ended falling in love with the one that had none of the perceptiveness.

He slipped into the bed and laid his arm around her head, letting her rest on his chest. He made sure not to get too close. He still couldn't control himself very well around her since they shared that night at his apartment. He wouldn't know what to do if she got any closer to her. As of now, the head on his chest and the small hand that laid on his chest with his own hand resting on it, was enough.

_I love you._

**ataniH 3 amneG**

When Hinata woke up, Genma was gone. It was dark, around 9 at night, and Hinata could see the set of flowers resting in a beautiful vase on her living room table when she turned on the dimmed lights. She smiled. Ino was here.

Looking around, the balcony was open and Hinata knew that Genma took that way to exit her apartment. Someone must be at the door if he took the balcony out. It was an extremely cold night. Who could possibly be here?

Walking slowly to the door, Hinata opened it, at first seeing no one, and then looked to the side.

Sasuke sat there. He said nothing as he turned to observed her. He just looked at her and saw that she was doing fine. Her pale face had gained color and her creamy eyes were looking lighter.

With a small smile of relief, he stood up and left. Hinata couldn't speak and she couldn't run either. She couldn't chase after him. Before long, Sasuke had already disappeared.

Hinata stepped out, feeling the cold night, and looked around. No one was here. What was Sasuke doing here? She moved to the spot and bent down, feeling the spot that Sasuke had sat at by her door.

It was warm. As if he had been there for a long time in the cold night.

Genma knew that Sasuke loved Hinata. He gave him a chance to see her. Sasuke was a person who didn't know how to show that he cared. He would have never knew how to take care of her. In Hinata's heart, she felt sad for the Uchiha, but thanked him for his feelings.

She rested her hands on the warm spot and closed her eyes.

_Thank you Sasuke. Thank you Genma._

BK


	10. Chapter 10

BK: I didn't have one for Kakashi, but someone wanted to read one. I wanted it to be a little bit serious, but it turned out to be funny. … … … Oh well! Anyways, I had a fabulous week. I moved into the town where I'll be continuing my education! So... I will be extremely busy.

Hope you enjoy!

BK

Kakashi was never one to chase after girls. Girls, no – the female species – chased after him.

And he always did what he did best. He friend zoned them. Every single one.

But it would be a lie to say that he was blind to the finer species of the female population. Specifically, Hyuuga Hinata. He had lived amongst the best of the best after all, having been chased by so many women.

Her height: five feet and four inches tall.

Her weight: 100 pounds.

Her measurements: 36 – 26 – 38.

Her hair: shiny, glossy, silky, soft, just below the curve of her peachy bottoms.

Her legs: slim, long, smooth, and pale. So pale.

Her face structure: pixie, heart shaped, with high cheek bones and soft edged eyebrows.

Her eyes: big, framed with dark, long eyelashes, and glowing soft hues of the moon.

Her lips: cherry blossom pink, plump, and healthy.

Her collar bone: prominent and easy to see when she took in a big breath.

Her disposition: a kind, renowned, and proper lady.

It was as if she was a dream come true. She was that _teacher_ that would _whip_ Kakashi back into shape. He could tell it was her. Just from one look. He was a closet pervert. He admitted it openly by reading Icha Icha Paradise books. It was no secret. But somehow along the way, his good nature and friendly attitude with a knack for frank camaraderie, covered over all that was bad.

Now, if only she would put on that black pencil skirt and tight white button up shirt that would show her lacy undergarments.

"Come on Hinata. You're only going to substitute for one day. It won't be hard. After all, they're Chunnins that you've proctored and to say the least – you're a Hyuuga. If anything, they should be scared of Neji, that over protective cousin of yours. I do think there's something more to his protectiveness than cousin – love."

Hinata wrinkled her eyebrows and stared at the garments in front of her. She had no idea why she should wear the clothes in front of her. She clearly remembered Iruka-sensei wearing his regular ninja uniform. It would prove wiser to just wear the ninja uniform should anything unwanted happened.

But it was Kakashi, how wrong could he be?

"If you insist Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled, "Oh please, call me Kakashi, Hinata-_sensei_."

He couldn't believe it. He was already fore playing. He couldn't help himself.

Hinata picked up the clothes and disappeared behind the door into the bathroom. Kakashi turned around and cracked a smile, unable to stop himself. He could barely remember the days when Hinata was that shy, stuttering, small little girl. How did she grow up into something so... so... _sinfully_ _sexy_?

There was a knock on the door and Kakashi jumped a bit. Genma entered after no response and stared at Kakashi, his hand still on the doorknob and only halfway through the door.

"Hinata should be going to the Chunnin informant class now, right?"

Kakashi stared at his friend and smiled, glad that it was someone his age and open about the finer things in life such as Hinata Hyuuga and her sinful assets.

"Yeah. I convinced her to change into the teacher outfit."

Genma openly paused and stared at Kakashi, his face emotionless.

"Teacher... outfit? The ninja gear?" Genma asked to clarify after a few awkward moments.

There was a noise in the room Hinata was changing in and Kakashi grinned as Hinata reassured them that it was only the skirt giving her a little trouble.

"No... it's a _teacher_ outfit." Kakashi answered.

In response to that answer, Genma blinked and slid through the door and closed it behind him, locking it. A teacher outfit. It ran through Genma's mind a few times before he actually decided to form an opinion.

_This is bad._

But his mind blanked and the opinion changed quickly as Hinata stepped outside the door and saw the two _gentle_men who were waiting _not so_ patiently for her.

Genma had to gulp. Kakashi noticeably covered his mouth even though he wore a mask to prevent any noise from coming out.

Hinata wore red hot high heels with ribbons that traveled up her ankles until it stopped with a clasp. Then up from her long, long, pale, long legs, was a pencil skirt that was much too short. It rode up her thighs and the buttons stopped below her bust, hugging her waist. And the tight white shirt. It hugged her so well, her black lacy bra showed if she moved a certain way. And it opened so well in a subtle way in front, that her obvious cleavage teased them. She had her hair in a tight pony tail and her china bangs rested perfectly against her forehead.

Then, seeing that the two males had not said anything but stare, Hinata did the mistake of crossing her arms together under her well endowed chest and blushed, tilting her head just so.

"It doesn't look well on me, does it?"

Kakashi had to take in a deep breath and stopped every cell in his body that was ready to pounce on her. Genma had simply not responded. He stared at her and regarded her with a strange look.

"You look _stunning_," Kakashi said.

Genma finally came to and he turned to look at Kakashi. With a thrust of his hand, Kakashi was sent to the table next to them and he answered Hinata himself.

"You should change," Genma countered.

Hinata blinked and she covered her mouth, looking shyly away, "Really? I thought that at least _Genma-kun_ would like it."

Genma flushed, feeling like a little school boy with the cutesy honorific _-kun_ added just behind his name. Kakashi recovered quickly without fail and he walked up right to Hinata and grabbed her shoulders.

"You look amazing. Every student today is going to love you. They will definitely ask you to come back and teach them _Hinata-sensei_. I know I would."

Then, looking like it was some scene from a movie where Kakashi was a boy in love with his older teacher, he hugged Hinata and wrapped his arms around her to reassure his reasoning.

Hinata smiled and she patted Kakashi's back affectionately, "Really _Kakashi-kun_, you really think so?"

Kakashi nodded and he sighed, "You want me to prove it _sensei_?"

Genma stepped forward and dragged his friend away from the girl that he promised his life to. He was not about to stand looking at Hinata innocently encouraging lovesick schoolboy Kakashi into having _intimate_ lessons with him.

Angrily, he locked Kakashi into a head grip and said with slight humor, "I don't think the _principal_, Naruto, would appreciate such loyal reassurances to the new pretty teacher _Kakashi-kun_. I think you've done more than enough."

Kakashi smiled with good humor and said jokingly, "Aww... Genma-kun, you were always the teacher's pet. No wonder you became the _principal's_ bodyguard."

Genma furrowed his eyebrows as Hinata blinked and looked at Genma with quiet interest. Something seemed to pass between them. Hinata's eyes glittered as she seem to be asking him, _You never told me about your academy days._

Genma felt his blood rush a bit as he felt shy that Hinata would possibly want to know anything of when he was a stupid teenager. He was such a smarty pants and all he did was the work and show off. And when he wasn't showing off, he was ditching class and having fun with all the other girls.

Kakashi was the exact opposite of him, actually more reserved than the present Kakashi they all knew, but at least he was smart and hardworking. It was as if Kakashi and Genma reversed the roles today as Hinata posed as a teacher.

"Well, I'm the rebel today Genma," Kakashi said with finality and he shot out of Genma's grip and led Hinata with a run, out of the room towards the class holding her hand.

Genma blinked, his mind somewhat sluggish having been thrown against the image of a sexy Hinata in teacher clothes, and reminiscing about his school days. He didn't really want to be out of character and barge into the room that Hinata would be teaching in... but damn it!

If Hinata was going to teach anyone... it was Genma! He was the teacher's pet!

**ataniH 3 amneG**

"I can't believe you agreed to wear... _that_."

Hinata smiled and she fell deeper into Genma's arms.

"I can't believe you barged in and announced that Naruto requested me on a mission. Kakashi was forced to teach."

She said it with amusement and leaned against the left side of his chest, taking out Genma's senbon and placing it between her lips like she had seen him do all the time.

"Because I couldn't let anyone else see you in that. It was already bad enough that Kakashi saw you."

Hinata paused and she giggled, holding the senbon between her fingers, "I thought you were going to be indirect about it! You actually said it straight!"

Genma felt his face surge with blood and he tightened his arms around Hinata. They had escaped into his apartment, but that didn't mean that were not lawfully ignoring Hinata's real mission. Her real mission was... actually substituting.

Maybe because Hinata was still in the teacher outfit and it was addling with his mind. He was becoming too frank and open with his answers than usual. Like a fumbling, class representative, smart school boy.

"Why didn't you change? Why did you suddenly call me... call me..."

Hinata ended the sentence for him, "_Genma-kun_?"

He shivered slightly as Hinata slid her fingers down his chest. He nodded and watched as she took the reins, her eyes pouring into his as he fell against the sofa.

"Because... it was fun," Hinata whispered.

Fun?

Hinata thought this was... fun? Maybe Kakashi was right. Hinata was a dream come true.

"I want you to tell me all about your academy days... _Genma-kun_. And I want to know all the girls that liked you. And all the girls that dated you. I want to know how smart my _Genma-kun _is and if he really was the teacher's pet. And I want you to tell me all about your parents and how proud they were of you and I want to hear all about how you fell in love with... _Hinata-sensei_."

Hinata shifted and she straddled Genma's waist, "Can you do that for _sensei_, _Genma-kun_?"

Hinata took off the band that held her ponytail up and she rested her hands behind Genma's head, giving him a tasteful view of her chest. Her hair cascaded down her face and into her chest in a whirl of waves. She moved closer to Genma and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Genma wrapped his hands around Hinata. One on the small of her back and the other on her bottom, just below her tight pencil skirt. He could still see that she had on her red hot heels.

Hinata giggled when Genma's hand wandered slightly in response to her question.

With a final sigh as Genma slipped his hands in, Hinata whispered once more, making Genma thankful that Kakashi was a perverted bastard.

"And I want _Genma-kun_ to tell _Hinata-sensei_ all about the things he wants to do to her... that way, she can help you in any way possible."

Genma nodded and he kissed her once, sucking on her bottom lips, smearing the red lipstick against his lips and tasting her sweet breath.

"Such a good student... Genma Shiranui."

BK

BK: I realize that this was a really sexy chapter. So it's good for Genma. And I think Kakashi too.


	11. Chapter 11

BK: Sooooo sorry guys. College life. High school DID NOT prepare you for bat shit crazy College WORK. I know some people breeze through high school like I did without really ever TRYING even though they took all those crazy AP classes, but even with that, COLLEGE is bat-shit CRAZY. I'm in summer school and taking TWO classes. Apparently, that's BAT-SHIT CRAZY.

Anyways, I apologize. I needed to rant. I am sooo sleep deprived. So I decided I might as well give you guys two chapters. And finish it.

Please two reviews – one for each chapter. Thanks sweeties. It means so much. x|

BK

Hinata stared out at the falling snow and sipped on her warm tea. A snowdrop fell into her tea and made some ripples. The floor at the Hyuuga compound was uncharacteristically warm. Hanabi looked at Hinata's cup and smiled.

"Nee-san... a snowdrop fell into your teacup."

Hinata nodded and she smiled back at her sister.

"Yes... that means that the next year will be filled with happiness."

Hanabi laughed, a rare sound, and moved closer to her sister.

"You're happy this year too. Is there someone special in your heart?"

Hinata looked down at her teacup and smiled. The long lashes that adorned her eyes cast shadows on her cheeks and she then closed her eyes as she told Hanabi about her happiness.

"I feel... protected. I feel like he's given me motivation. He makes me feel like I'm special. Like I've been working this hard all my life... just to be able to meet him."

Hanabi blinked and then smiled, "What is he like?"

Hinata looked up a bit surprised at her sister. Hanabi usually wouldn't be interested in such things.

"Well... he's strong. And very brave. Courageous. He's saved me a few times in my whole life. He's also very handsome. When he holds my hands, they envelop my fingers. I feel safe with him, but I also get excited and nervous."

Hanabi smiled at her older sister's obvious happiness, "Does he love you?"

Hinata's breath stopped short and she looked out at the snow. Her heart felt faint and fluttery.

_Hinata... listen carefully... I don't repeat things often... I love you._

"... Yes. He does."

Hanabi smiled and sipped from her teacup. It had been a long time since her older sister visited her. Hinata was always busy with missions, proctoring and helping new Chunnins, and restoring the village. It was always a blessing when she came over to visit.

Hinata's hair had grown longer now. It was also darker. Her eyes were a creamy. They shimmered in different beautiful hues of purple, blues, pinks, and light gold. Her pearly white teeth were added beautiful smiles. Her soothing voice and calm spirit seemed to soar. But most of all, Hanabi could tell that her sister was in love. It heightened everything around her, letting her glow in a glistening aura.

She seemed so mature now. Hinata looked like she could smile at anyone and they would listen to her talk about anything. And what Hinata would talk about would have meaning. She looked like she could glance at a baby and that baby would smile back at her. Just looking at her, Hanabi could hear soft jazz in the background, illuminating her happy life.

Hinata was changed. She was wiser, happier, complete, and very much grown. Hanabi wanted to be just like her.

The snow fell lightly and the sun appeared behind the clouds once in a while. The zen garden the Hyuugas kept clean would have to wait another season before they fixed it again. It was covered with a soft sheet of white snow. No footsteps were visible on the sheet of snow and Hanabi envisioned it as her sister's life years ago.

Hinata was once a shy little girl who had no confidence in her obvious skill. She had motivation, but not large enough to be great. Then she met Naruto who changed her life. And she received friends that supported her and looked after her. She followed her heart and she spoke out when she needed too.

Little by little, escaping Hanabi's busy life, her older sister slipped away from her and grew into a graceful and elegant lady.

Hinata didn't take giant leaps to get to where she was today. She took little baby steps. She looked ahead and then charged. Sometimes she followed her heart and then leaped. Sometimes she stalled and helped the people around her first. Whatever it was, the blank white sheet that Hinata made footsteps in started out small and they grew. They made it from one side to the other and this was who she was today.

Hanabi did not question her older sister's judgment of the man she fell in love with.

She knew that anyone around her would think the same.

Hinata knew what she was doing.

The scent of the tea wafted in the air, creating a small mist of condensation in the air and Hanabi asked a question, enjoying the smell of warm tea.

"Who is the lucky man?"

Hinata didn't answer. Instead she smiled to herself and stared at her little sister who looked questionably back at her serene, elegant sister.

At the entrance of the Hyuuga compound, someone appeared. A man.

He had honey-brown eyes, the shade of amber, and soft brown hair kept warm in a hat. A giant scarf decorated his neck and shoulders, his whole attire warm and maneuverable. He looked intelligent despite the senbon in his mouth and reserved. Above all, he was calm, collected, impartial, proud, and above all, very casual.

His handsome face landed on the lady next to Hanabi and she saw his face transform into something of happiness... and love. His very eyes lit up.

Hanabi blinked and she smiled.

"Nee-san. You're in love."

Hinata stared at Genma who was carrying an extra scarf for her and suddenly it all made sense to her. All these feelings bubbling in her finally made sense as she looked at the man in front of them with her heart pumping fast and her body willing to run across the snow into his embrace.

"I... I am in love." Hinata repeated Hanabi's words.

She said it with a breathy recognition. And Hanabi had a startling realization that her older sister hadn't understood it until now. Her older sister was helplessly in love with the man in front of them.

Hinata blushed and she set down her cup to touch her flaming cheeks.

"Hanabi-chan... how do I look? I didn't even do my hair. I – I was just sick until recently! I must have no color on my face at all!"

Hanabi laughed and stared as her usually calm sister started to panic. Hinata looked extremely beautiful. She even had a healthy blush of petals on her cheek. Her long eyelashes and her dainty fingers, Hanabi knew that the man who was waiting at the entrance was in love with her. It didn't matter if she was sick, bleeding, painted, or gorgeous. He loved her all the same.

With a spring, Hanabi stepped off the Hyuuga compound wooden floors and walked across the white sheet of snow that covered the zen garden. Her footsteps creating her own path.

Walking up to the man, Hanabi smiled at him and welcomed him into the Hyuuga household.

The man stared at her, recognizing her as Hinata's little sister and shook her hand. Hanabi instantly knew what Hinata was talking about when his hand overwhelmed hers. This man was fully capable of doing everything for Hinata.

With a warm smile, contrary to Hyuuga beings, Hanabi led the way back to where her older sister sat.

"Welcome to the Hyuuga compound... Genma Shiranui."

BK

BK: So Hinata finally realizes... Whew...


	12. Chapter 12

BK: Hey guys. I hope you guys loved this story. It was all for you – and RiverDarkness.

BK

Naruto sighed and walked around the waterfall, trying to ease his mind. Being Hokage took a lot of energy... and Naruto was always filled with energy... for fun things.

Whatever the case, Naruto felt bad that when Hinata was sick, he wasn't there for her. Mad at himself and extremely tired, he sat on a rock and stared at the waterfall which had not yet frozen in the oncoming winter. Even the pond that it fell into was still full of water and fish.

Then he felt a presence approaching the area. Realizing that he didn't want to be disturbed, Naruto climbed up a tree and just as he reached the top, he bumped into none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?!"

"Naruto?!"

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?"

"I could ask you the same thing you blockhead."

"I was meditating! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up! She's coming."

They both looked down from beneath the tree and saw Hinata. She stopped at the edge of the water and removed her clothes. Naruto had a major sense of dejavu and he had to stop himself from gasping.

"That's her! I saw her before!"

Sasuke had to shut him up by punching him. They both stared at Hinata again as she wore nothing but her birthday suit. They were much too far to see any details, but close enough for imagination. Naruto couldn't believe that the girl he saw years ago... was actually Hinata. If it was even more possible, Naruto fell even harder for the beautiful water nymph Hinata.

"God damn... her flesh...she's so smooth."

"And curvy... and round."

Naruto nearly forgot Sasuke was there. With a disgusted shiver, he turned to his best friend.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke stared back hard, "And what about you? Gawking like a perv towards Hinata?"

"She's mine! She's been in love with me since forever!"

"Keep it down you blockhead!"

They both looked over to Hinata who hadn't notice them. She had just jumped across the pond in a beautiful ballerina turn. They could see her ample assets as she stretched into the next pose.

Sasuke saw Naruto's wanton eyes and he forcibly pulled Naruto back.

"Stop staring at her! She's not yours anymore! She belongs to someone else!"

Naruto tore his eyes away and coughed uncomfortably, "Whadda ya mean not mine? And keep your voice down!"

Sasuke huffed, "She's been with Genma this whole time you dumb idiot!"

… silence as the truth rang clear in both their heads.

Sasuke hadn't meant to say it. He didn't want to admit it. But now that he said it... it was so true, he hurt his own feelings.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with furrowed eyebrows and registered the truth as he added all the reasons together. Then with a gasp, he slammed his forehead with his hand.

"Kami-sama! I've been so blind! I... I set them up!"

The sentence rang loud and Hinata caused a splashing facade as she half sank in the water and turned to look around for people furiously with her eyes.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, burning a hole through his forehead and Naruto covered his mouth as they stared at the cautious, but very beautiful and naked Hinata. She hadn't used her Byakugan yet... or else they'd be dead... by either Genma's hands or each others.

Glancing and accessing the situation, Hinata turned back and ran towards her clothes, deciding not to risk it. Naruto saw as she ran and tried to cover her ample beautiful amounts of skin. He nearly sighed in defeat.

With a glare of his own, he threw a punch at Sasuke who intercepted it.

"Oh... now we fight? Aren't you a bit too late Naruto?" Sasuke whispered sharply.

Naruto growled, "Right... I can't believe I didn't eliminate you from the start! You like her don't you? Well, competition's getting tough."

Sasuke scoffed, "You think that if you beat me, I'll hand her over to you?"

Naruto laughed in response, "Hinata deserves the best man!"

Then Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Like I was ever going to lose anyway!"

They wrestled each other in the tree and with a loose footing on Naruto's part, they came tumbling down, breaking branches, creating a lot of noise, and landed with a thunk on the ground where Hinata was at... still naked. Her clothes were just a little ways off from them.

They held each other fiercely with the intent to burn mountains down and drown whole oceans, until their noses started to bleed at the sight of a very sexy and beet blushing Hinata. They saw just about everything, right down to the skin that escaped her fingers.

She stared wide eyed at them and with one swift kick, she knocked both of them out.

"Ky~aaaahh! Genma!"

BK

Naruto and Sasuke were at the hospital for having received some internal injuries from Hinata's chakra induced kick.

Naruto had some broken ribs and Sasuke some dislocated joints. She had knocked them out with _one_ kick. Not to mention they lost a lot of blood through the nose.

Hinata walked around the hospital nervously waiting for Sakura and Ino to tend to the two males. One of them being the _Hokage_ and the other the _most wanted bachelor Uchiha_.

"Hinata!" A concerned voice echoed from behind her in the hall.

Hinata turned around and saw Genma. She ran straight to him and hugged him. She pressed hard into him, her whole body touching every fiber of his being that he had to hold her back so fast, she didn't even have time to wrap her arms around him.

"G-genma?"

He looked at her with a disconcerted face, something Hinata had never seen.

"No – I can't hug you!"

Hinata blinked and she stared at him, "But... why?"

He saw her face fell from relief to rejection and he went from the calm, collected, casual Genma to Hinata's Genma – nervous, easily embarrassed, and too much in love.

"It's not what you think! It's just that... that when you hug me and your body, chest, and lips touches any fiber of my being... I... it makes me want to touch you. It makes me want to kiss you. I don't know how to control it yet. My body remembers yours too much."

Hinata stared at him and she felt the oncoming rush of blood faster than her pumping heart. This man... the faintest touch that she gave him made him nervous. She made him vulnerable. Disregarding their secret relationship, she took the chance from his distraction to hug him, her lips landing on his.

She didn't care anymore. She loved him.

"Genma... I love you!"

The words echoed in the ear as Genma registered that the love of his life was kissing him in public. In a hospital... where the news stations were going to come and journal the Hokage's one hit KO and the Uchiha's confirmed rumor about love. But then relief filled him as he kissed her back, smashing her small body into his as they didn't have to worry anymore about what anyone thought.

She finally told him. She finally said that she loved him.

He had waited for those words ever since he fell in love with her.

He felt her hands dig into his disheveled hair and back. He felt her chest press into his like that night before where she discarded his shirt to become one with him. He felt her moist lips, so similar to her inviting body, and pried them open with a need.

She loved him. Goddammit, the Hokage can kiss the ground and the Uchiha could eat dirt. Nothing else mattered so long as the woman in front of him was his forever.

"Genma Shiranui!"

It was a collected jumble of voices that screamed his name, but he only heard the one after which whispered his name through her breathy voice.

"_Oh... Genma._"

He wanted to growl into her mouth because of how much he wanted her. Because of how she controlled him. Because of how he wanted to be hers. But he pulled away and held her to his chest, both of them facing the news stations, her friends, his friends, teachers, even Naruto and Sasuke who had woken up – one in a wheel chair and the other in crutches.

"My heart has been set since the day I fell in love with her! I love Hinata Hyuuga! Throw all the kunais you want, break all of our moments, do whatever – but I love her _forever_! No one can change that!"

Hinata stared wide eyed at the people and then turned her head to look at Genma who turned serious and stared out at the crowd with resolve. He loved her. And that was that.

Sakura and Ino, even her sensei Kurenai squealed in delight, fanning themselves. Kiba laughed and Hanabi smiled. The people of Konoha went from shock to love as they screamed and supported them. Naruto and Sasuke were dead set against it, but power of the people... they loved the couple too much. And they thought Genma was just perfect for the blushing Hyuuga.

A secret relationship against the Hokage! A conspiracy! True love! Older men rocking the charts! They could practically create headlines on the newspapers and stations.

Somehow... as people piled in to see what happened to their three favorite people: Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke... they all left with their hearts in their mouth because of Genma.

Genma got down on one knee and all the girls sighed. Naruto, if he could get out the darn wheelchair would have thrown a rasengan at Genma, and Sasuke, if only he could hop over without destroying his joints, would have sent a chidori at Genma.

Genma held Hinata's hands and he looked up at her. He stared at her eyes and something seemed to pass between them.

_Look at me Hinata. Zone them out._

It was just them. The atmosphere changed and Genma sighed. He didn't bring a ring. Hell, he didn't even prepare a cheesy speech for this day. But he knew in his heart that this was right. She was the one.

"Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?"

Hinata fell forward, her hands trembling as she touched his cheeks, and she kissed him, sending a sensation of gasps throughout the room.

"Yes. Yes, Genma Shiranui. I will."

**ataniH 3 amneG**

_To Hinata,_

_I know Naruto said not to fall in love with you. You are a very beautiful lady. Your soft spoken voice and confidence, along with your care for everything touched me deeply when we talked briefly. I can see why he worried about us meeting._

_But news travels fast and even if I waged war for your hand, I know you are happy now with that man I failed to introduce myself to: Genma Shiranui._

_My regards to Naruto and Sasuke who must be fast in recovery to destroy your wedding day._

_I will do my best to keep them injured._

_Gaara_

Hinata giggled and she tucked away the letter safely into a box. That was the very last congratulatory letter. She didn't know that Gaara had a sense of humor. She wondered briefly that if she never met Genma if she would have fell in love with the Kazekage. Everyone seemed to think so.

Arms wrapped around her and from the corner of her eye, she saw the ever familiar senbon.

"Whose letter was that?"

Hinata took out the senbon and she kissed Genma's Adams apple, her fingers brushing against his lips.

"Gaara's."

Genma kissed her fingers, "Hmm... really?"

Hinata giggled and she turned around to face him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah..."

Genma held her hands and looked into her creamy eyes.

"Hinata... Say my name."

Hinata blushed and she looked straight into Genma's amber eyes, the flush of blood invading her face.

"I love you... Genma Shiranui."

BK

BK: Finally finished! I hope you all loved it. I did.

And I wanted to tell you guys something – I really do love all of you. No matter how strange you all think you are or how different you are or where ever you live – because in the end we are connected here – in our heart, by the magic of words, imagination, beliefs, and imagination.

I live for you all. One of my biggest dreams is that I will be remembered even when I die. And that's either through my actions or my words, or even my novels if I ever get one published.


End file.
